Hitsuzen
by Evyleen Ianlev
Summary: Le conocía de muchos años, había sido su confidente, compañero de aventuras y pañuelo de lágrimas, entonces, ¿Cómo era posible que luego de tanto tiempo, no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba y en su lugar, prefiriera estar tras de otro sujeto que sólo la mira como a una hermana?, simple, la friendzone me atacaba...
1. Amor ciego

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a CLAMP.

* * *

 **Hitsuzen**

 _ **Capitulo primero**_

 _ **Amor ciego.**_

* * *

 **(Shaoran)**

—¡Esto es tan emocionante que aún no me lo creo!, ¡De verdad!— esa tarde Sakura parecía más emocionada que de costumbre y no era como si yo pudiera evitarlo demasiado…

La noticia que me había dado, hasta apenas hace unos instantes, era lo suficientemente interesante y agradable como para lograr que una chica como ella se pusiera a dar de brincos alrededor de toda la habitación. Su rostro, eternamente decorado con una sonrisa amable, reflejaba la euforia del momento y no reparaba a la hora de hacerlo público, porque incluso estaba canturreando las canciones cursis que a ella habían dejado de gustarle hacía algunos años atrás, antes de que pasáramos a sexto grado y comenzara a interesarle el rock alternativo y la música indie.

Nada de eso era buena señal… definitivamente.

—No entiendo aún que tiene de interesante— solté, luego de que hubiera permanecido algún rato en silencio, haciendo un inútil intento por lograr que ella viera las cosas de forma más realista y menos del estilo _cuento de princesas Disney_ —. Además, no creo que lo que hiciste sea demasiado correcto, se supone que las cosas deberían haber sido al revés.

—Oh, por favor Shaoran— me dijo, viéndome fijamente, al tiempo que se detenía en su _celebración improvisada_ —. Hoy en día las cosas son totalmente distintas, no es necesario que sea como hace algunos años atrás, tampoco puedes ser tan anticuado.

—¿Anticuado?— indagué, incrédulo —. Anticuado es vestirse como vejete, aun y cuando tu apariencia es de alguien de veinte años o menos; por Dios, Sakura, sólo te estoy diciendo que el que debería haberte invitado a salir es ser él y no tú, porque si realmente estuviera interesado como dices, no habría…

—¡Hey, tampoco es como para que critiques su forma de vestir!— me interrumpió, al tiempo que me arrojaba un almohadón directo al rostro, el mismo que yo apenas pude detener con una mano —. Eso a mí no me importa, ya te lo dije, las cosas se han dado así y yo estoy muy feliz, ¿Acaso no te alegras por eso?

—Claro que me alegro pero…

—Entonces deja de quejarte, cállate y mejor ayúdame a escoger lo que usare para el gran día— Sakura se giró sobre sus talones, agitó su corto cabello en el aire y rápidamente avanzó hasta donde se encontraba su amplio ropero…

Luego de dudar un par de segundos finalmente abrió las puertas de par en par y permitió que mis ojos contemplaran el montón de prendas que éste guardaba en su interior, mismas que colgaban de las perchas en un orden que sólo Sakura podría entender, por lo desordenado que estaba.

Suspiré cansinamente, antes de dejarme caer sobre la mullida cama cubierta con edredones rosados.

Era imposible, me repetí mentalmente, porque ya debería saber que en ese estado era más que obvio que Sakura no me haría ni mierda de caso y yo, además de perder la contienda, tendría que tragarme por completo mis argumentos, agregándole el hecho de que debía intentar que mi coraje se disipara, utilizando cualquier medio que se me ocurriera en el camino.

Aunque en estos momentos, el método no me estaba funcionando para nada…

—¿Cuál crees que se vea mejor, este o este?— como si no fuera suficiente mi calvario, Sakura volvió a acercarse de nuevo hasta donde yo me encontraba. Usando toda la fuerza que tenía prácticamente me obligó a sentarme sobre su cama y acto seguido me mostró un par de vestidos entre los que aparentemente quería que escogiera.

Los vi por un segundo, ninguno me gustaba…

Y no, no eran horribles.

Pero no me gustaba la ocasión para la cual los quería.

—Te ves bien con ambos— dije, a forma de cumplido —. Además, ¿Para qué quieres que yo escoja?, según tú, tengo una forma de ser muy anticuada.

—Shaoran no seas rencoroso— reprochó, con un mohín que en algún otro momento me habría parecido gracioso y hasta adorable —. Eres mi amigo y me importa tu opinión, además Tomoyo tuvo cosas importantes que hacer hoy y no puedo preguntarle a ella por lo ocupada que está.

—¿Entonces soy su remplazo?

—¡Claro que no!, ¡Sólo…!, ¡Ah, olvídalo, yo sola escogeré el mejor vestido!— estaba haciendo que se enojara más de la cuenta y lo sabía, no obstante era el único método que tenía, de momento, para hacer que ella se olvidara de preguntarme específicamente a mi sobre qué hacer o qué usar durante su _primera cita_ , porque para ser completamente honesto, la situación y el tema en si me incordiaban de una forma terrible, además de provocarme unas inmensas ganas de salir corriendo, sólo para desaparecer al sujeto con el que mi mejor amiga de años saldría durante la tarde del domingo.

Negué con la cabeza un par de veces, alejando el pensamiento.

No era positivo pensar en borrar del mapa a nadie y mucho menos a _ese_ tipejo, no sólo porque me metería en un problema legal que haría que mi vida se fuera literalmente a la mierda, también porque Sakura me lo reprocharía toda la vida sin cansancio y me ganaría, de paso, un profundo odio de su parte.

No lo soportaría, me dije, porque podría aguantar que me atosigara con un millón de preguntas cada que no entendía algo, que fuera horriblemente impuntual e inclusive que siempre lograra convencerme de hacer cosas ridículas con tan solo mostrar un puchero, pero jamás y lo digo enserio, jamás podría tolerar que me odiara.

Porque aunque ella no lo supiera yo la quería…

Y no precisamente como amigo, pero eso ya era otro tema que prefería no tocar, de momento.

—Por cierto, Tomoyo me dijo que quería hablar contigo— habló ella, de pronto, sacándome de la nube de pensamientos en la que sin querer me había enfrascado —. Lo que no entiendo es, ¿De qué tanto hablan ustedes dos últimamente?— Sakura se detuvo en su selección del vestido ideal para voltear a verme. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban una curiosidad clara que me hizo sentir ligeramente nervioso e incómodo.

Y no era porque me sintiera bajo la lupa de su escrutinio y mucho menos, pues ella nunca ha sido una persona analítica o muy persuasiva en cuanto a tratar de averiguar cosas, de hecho resulta muy despistada e ingenua, al grado de no darse cuenta de muchas situaciones y circunstancias que suelen suceder alrededor suyo.

El problema estaba en que yo no podía revelar nada de mis charlas con Tomoyo, no sólo porque entre nosotros había un tratado de silencio que no me permitía romper, también porque los temas de los que hablábamos involucraban a mis sentimientos y a ciertas reacciones que tenía cuando estaba cerca de Sakura últimamente.

Sonreí nervioso, antes de animarme a responder…

—No es nada importante— mentí y como era de esperarse, no me creyó ni una palabra.

—¿Ah sí?— indagó, levantando una ceja —. Si no es tan importante, ¿Por qué parece que no quieres contarme?

—Porque es de un tema que te aburriría mucho.

—¿Y cuál es ese tema?

—Libros

—¿Libros?

—Sí, tu sabes que a Tomoyo y a mí nos agrada la literatura clásica, por eso últimamente hablamos para discutir puntos de vista— Sakura volvió a mirarme con mucho interés luego de mi respuesta falsa y yo sentí que un ligero escalofrió recorría mi columna de arriba abajo.

La miré tratando de aparentar que estaba completamente convencido con mi respuesta, a pesar de que internamente rogaba porque ella dejara de insistir respecto al tema y de paso me reprochaba lo mal mentiroso que siempre he sido.

—Bueno, pero sólo espero que no…— antes de que Kinomoto pudiera darme algún tipo de amenaza que involucraba las consecuencias por mentirle o variantes, un sonido que provenía de la planta baja de su casa nos alertó de la presencia de alguien más e hizo que nos miráramos fijamente por un segundo, sin decir nada.

Fue en ese momento que un: "Ya vine monstruo" resonó a lo largo de toda la casa y entonces comprendí que había llegado la hora de la _retirada_ …

No era un secreto que Touya Kinomoto me odiaba tanto como yo lo hacía con él y era justamente eso lo que hacía que yo prácticamente terminaba huyendo, cada que Sakura me invitaba a casa sin avisarle a nadie, por el simple hecho de que si su hermano sobreprotector llegaba a verme, era más que seguro que armaría una revolución, además de que intentaría golpearme o algo peor.

Sin embargo dadas las circunstancias, no podía quejarme de que el imbécil ese hubiera aparecido de pronto.

Aunque él jamás lo sabría, era una de las primeras veces que agradecía a los cielos por su existencia en este mundo, pues inconscientemente terminó por salvarme de un posible interrogatorio, que de seguro tendría consecuencias no muy… agradables.

—Es mejor que salga de aquí antes que el tarado de tu hermano venga a fastidiar— dije, dejando de lado mis pensamientos, a la par que me levantaba del lugar en donde había estado sentado durante los últimos minutos y me dirigía hacia una de las ventanas de la habitación —. Nos vemos mañana en el instituto.

—Claro, pero, ¿De verdad saldrás por ahí?— preguntó, señalando hacia el lugar por el que yo pretendía "escapar" —. No sé si ese árbol resista demasiado, ha estado tanto tiempo ahí que temo que un día se rompa una rama y caigas al piso.

—Llevó haciendo esto durante años, créeme, no le pasará nada al árbol.

—El árbol no es lo que más me preocupa, tonto.

—Ya lo sé, tonta— no esperé a que pudiera decirme otra cosa. Estaba más que claro que no contaba con mucho tiempo para salir de la habitación de Sakura y entretenerme con las preocupaciones de ella no era una opción viable.

Y no era que me sintiera molesto por ello, al contrario, me parecía bastante agradable que Sakura se preocupara por mí de esa manera, pero estaba muy consciente de que no era el momento, además de que llevaba haciendo mi tan famoso escape desde hacía ya quien sabe cuántos años y he de decir que jamás me sucedió nada más que un par de raspones sin importancia.

Sin querer analizar que tanto más podría suceder, finalmente me acerqué hacia la ventana, la abrí y salí a través de ésta. Coloqué los pies sobre el tejado, cuidando de no resbalarme y seguidamente me incliné hacia el frente. Eché un último vistazo, antes de tomar una de las ramas del gran árbol que se encontraba al frente y, al ver que ya estaba en la posición correcta, finalmente me impulsé, utilizando la rama como liana para llegar hasta la ventana de la casa al frente.

Giré la cabeza hacia donde antes había estado y le lancé a Sakura una sonrisita socarrona.

—Estás loco— me dijo, al tiempo que cerraba mi _salida de emergencia_ y comenzaba a caminar hacia algún otro lado que quedaba completamente fuera de mi vista.

Cuando la vi irse finalmente abrí la ventana que daba hacia mi dormitorio, ingresé colocando los pies sobre la alfombra color ocre que decoraba el piso y posteriormente me sacudí las hojas pequeñas que siempre quedaban sobre mi cabello, cada que utilizaba tal método para salir de casa de Sakura.

Me quedé un segundo en silencio y acto seguido salí del lugar.

No pasó ni un segundo cuando el aroma del Dim Sum especial de mi madre inmediatamente golpeó mi nariz. Sin estar dispuesto a esperar un sólo segundo, me decidí a seguir mi instinto y posteriormente me dirigí como en automático hasta la cocina, encontrándome con que eran ciertas mis suposiciones, pues Ieran Li estaba masacrando un montón de verduras sobre una tabla para picar y alrededor de su cintura se cernía un ridículo delantal de flores que a mí nunca me había gustado.

—¿Y ahora?, ¿Estamos de fiesta o algo así?— pregunté, una vez pude adentrarme por completo a la habitación y fue entonces que la mirada de mi madre se centró sobre de mí, apartándose por completo de la imagen que presentaban los vegetales cortados en pequeñas rebanadas.

Sin embargo pronto me arrepentí de llamarla, porque al virar su atención en mí, Ieran se distrajo lo suficiente y sin quererlo terminó por hacerse un corte de tamaño considerable en la mano.

Me acerqué de inmediato, tomé un pequeño trapo de tela que ella utilizaba para limpiar la mesa luego de la cena y rápidamente lo coloqué sobre su mano, haciendo algo de presión para parar un poco el sangrado.

—Cielos Xiao Lang, ya te dije que no me hables así y menos cuando estoy cocinando— se quejó —. Si sigues haciendo eso vas a terminar por quedarte con una madre manca y tendrás que encargarte tú de la casa.

—No digas tonterías mamá, tampoco es para tanto— rebatí, ante el ejemplo descabellado y poco sensible de mi progenitora —. Si quieres que haga la cena ya te dije que sólo tienes que decírmelo.

—No lo necesito, además, tu nunca serás tan buen cocinero como yo— me dijo, con una sonrisita de orgullo que me hizo rolar los ojos —. Aunque en el aspecto escolar vas muy bien, hoy llamaron del instituto para decir que tu rendimiento académico es excelente y que de seguir así inclusive podrías ser candidato para estudiar en otro país lejos de Japón.

—¿Entonces por eso es la comida especial?

—Algo así, de hecho quise avisarte cuando me notificaron pero no te encontré en tu habitación— acusó —. ¿Estabas de nuevo en casa de Sakura?— un sonrojo invadió mis mejillas en el instante en que mi madre hizo la pregunta crucial y no hubo necesidad de que respondiera, pues el gesto mismo lo hizo, antes de que cualquier palabra lograra salir de mi boca con la suficiente rapidez como para desmentirlo.

Ieran rio levemente, pero a mí no me pareció en lo absoluto divertido.

—Quería que la ayudara a escoger un vestido para su _primera cita_ — expliqué —. Así que tardé un poco más de lo esperado.

—Y supongo que eso representa un gran problema para ti, ¿No es así?— mi madre sonrió un poquito luego de lanzar aquella pregunta retórica. Sus ojos oscuros me miraron con sumo detenimiento y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que no fuera desviar la mirada de la suya, además de sonrojarme un montón por sentirme expuesto.

No era un secreto que Ieran conocía mis sentimientos, como lo hacía casi todo el mundo. No obstante aun no podía evitar que el tema me llenara de vergüenza, porque nunca he sido del tipo de persona que externa sus sentimientos con facilidad y mucho menos de los que suelen andar por la vida contándole asuntos privados a cuanta persona se le atraviese, pues hay que pasar por demasiadas cosas como para que yo logre tenerle tanta confianza a alguien.

Tal vez puede resultar un inconveniente a la hora de tomar decisiones o de adquirir opiniones diversas respecto a ese tipo de temas; sin embargo no es como si deseara andar por ahí revelando lo mucho que quiero a Sakura, lo terrible que me hace sentir el hecho de que ella parezca ignorarme en el aspecto amoroso y que en su lugar prefiera andar detrás de un sujeto que, a mi parecer, sólo le tiene cierto aprecio fraternal.

No lo entendía…

—No sé qué diablos le ve a _ese_ tipo— dije, alejando mis manos de las de mi madre y volviéndolas puños al instante siguiente —. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que él sólo la ve como a una hermanita, nada más.

—Si algo debes de saber, es que cuando una chica está sentimentalmente interesada en alguien, en lo que menos se fija es en sí le corresponde o no— explicó, a la par que me enviaba una mirada compasiva —. Aunque tampoco deberías subestimarla de esa forma.

—¿Subestimarla?

—Sakura es más observadora de lo que todos piensan, por eso pienso que ella ya se dio cuenta de lo que tú dices, mucho antes de que cualquier otra persona lo hiciera— respondió, con seriedad —. Sin embargo está cegada por la atracción que siente hacia ese muchacho, tanto que lo único que desea es utilizar todas las oportunidades posibles para hacer que él le corresponda.

—Eso es mucho peor.

—Simplemente está luchando por lo que quiere— dijo, al tiempo que se daba vuelta y tomaba algunas monedas que estaban sobre el desayunador —. Y tu tal vez deberías seguir ese ejemplo— sin esperar a que yo pudiera reaccionar, me lanzó las monedas que había tomado con anterioridad y yo apenas pude cacharlas en el aire.

Las miré con un interés renovado, antes de preguntar:

—¿Y esto?

—Necesito que vayas a comprar una botella de salsa de soja.

—Pero, ¿Qué no se supone que la comida está lista?

—Pues eso te prueba que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, Xiao Lang— ella se dio vuelta sin decirme nada más y yo no quise quedarme a esperar a que se impacientara y en consecuencia comenzara a gritarme un montón de cosas que de seguro incluirían mi mal comportamiento y negligencia respecto al asunto de la estúpida salsa.

Sin más opción que obedecer, guardé las monedas que antes había recibido en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón y seguidamente salí de casa, confundido, pensativo y muy ignorante sobre lo que debía hacer de ahora en adelante…

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Holi!, Bueno, si han llegado hasta aquí es porque la historia les enganchó lo suficiente como para leer todo el capítulo… o porque quisieron saltarse hasta las notas de autor XD

Sea cual sea la razón, quisiera presentarme primero, mi nombre es Evyleen o Evy, como ustedes gusten llamarme y éste no es mi primer fanfic, de hecho ya había escrito en el pasado, pero digamos que he resurgido de las cenizas, luego de años XD y por ello me he decidido a iniciar nuevamente en esto del mundo de la escritura.

Es por eso que espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y puedan darme su opinión, ya saben, si les gustó o si no les gustó. Todas las críticas constructivas, comentarios y sugerencias siempre son bien recibidos.

Los capítulos no serán tan extensos, pero yo espero que sea suficiente y me permita actualizar lo más seguido que se pueda. Se alternaran los POV entre Sakura y Shaoran, esta vez le tocó empezar a nuestro castaño favorito, así que el siguiente será hecho desde la perspectiva de Sakura ;)

El próximo capítulo estará por aquí el viernes en la noche o el sábado en la tarde, así que espérenlo pronto.

En mi profile les dejo mi correo electrónico personal y mi perfil de Facebook, por si quieren estar en contacto conmigo y enterarse de las actualizaciones a través de ese medio.

Nos estamos leyendo por aquí y que las musas siempre los acompañen.

Bye-bye ;)


	2. Primera impresión

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a CLAMP

* * *

 **Hitsuzen**

 _ **Capitulo segundo**_

 _ **Primera impresión.**_

* * *

 **(Sakura)**

Conocí a Shaoran hace ya algunos años atrás…

Recuerdo perfectamente que tanto él como su madre Ieran Li, llegaron a Tomoeda poco después de iniciadas las vacaciones de verano. En ese entonces yo aún estaba estudiando en la escuela primaria elemental de Tomoeda y solía ser bastante curiosa; por tal motivo, cuando vi que una camioneta de mudanzas se detenía frente a la casa vecina, no pude evitar que llegara a mi interior un enorme deseo por conocer a los nuevos residentes.

No pude esperar mucho. Inmediatamente después de mi descubrimiento, fui corriendo a darle a mi padre la noticia, quien posteriormente sugirió que visitáramos a los nuevos vecinos para darles una amable bienvenida a Tomoeda.

Yo no pude estar más de acuerdo con él, así que con un pastel de fresas en las manos y una deslumbrante sonrisa en mi rostro, salimos de casa y en menos de cinco minutos ya estábamos tocando a la puerta de la nueva residencia Li.

Lo primero que vi cuando la entrada se abrió fue a una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro como el carbón, ojos oscuros que hacían juego con su rostro de finas facciones y piel blanca, que daba un bellísimo contraste sumado a todo el paquete de cualidades físicas que la rodeaban.

Me sentí extremadamente nerviosa tan solo con verla, porque a pesar de ser delicada, su figura imponía un respeto casi exagerado e imposible de ignorar.

Nunca en la vida pensé que pudiera existir una mujer como esa, tan elegante y fina. De cierta forma su aspecto físico terminó por recordarme un poco a mi madre Nadeshiko. Ella también era muy bella, de figura delicada y cabello sedoso. Aunque nunca pude conocerla, porque murió mucho antes de que yo tuviera uso de razón, las múltiples fotos que quedaron y que decoraban la casa desde entonces, nos recordaban a cada momento lo hermosa que fue y la dulzura que siempre la rodeó innatamente.

No obstante, al hablar de la madre de Shaoran, nos referíamos no sólo a belleza, también a respeto y… disciplina.

Mi padre, después de las respectivas presentaciones, entabló una larga charla con ella que culminó en risas, intercambio de palabras amables y opiniones respecto a temas variados que no recuerdo con mucha exactitud. De lo único de lo que tengo memoria es del hecho de que Ieran nos mencionó algunos motivos del porqué se habían mudado a Tomoeda, abandonando su natal Hong Kong y acto seguido, sin esperar otra cosa, llamó a su único hijo varón para que fuera a saludarnos y se presentara como se suponía que era debido.

Recuerdo que cuando lo vi, instintivamente pensé que se trataba de un chico muy serio. Tenía los ojos ambarinos más hermosos que nunca jamás había visto en mi vida, pero que a la par estaban llenos de un sentimiento de frialdad y severidad absoluta.

Todo lo que yo pensé en cuestión de milisegundos, Shaoran terminó por confirmarlo cuando finalmente se presentó a nosotros con un deje de amabilidad y mesura. En ese instante me di cuenta de que, lejos de ser una persona alegre y abierta a la charla, resultaba, más bien, un niño que podía ser frio y tan solitario como el mejor de los ermitaños.

En un principio creí que podría ser algo así como una respuesta defensiva ante la idea de conocer nuevas personas. Sin embargo, poco después, cuando iniciaron las clases en la primaria y nos convertimos en compañeros de aula, comprendí que todo eso era parte de la personalidad innata del hijo de Ieran Li.

Shaoran resultó ser un chico en extremo solitario. Nunca lo vi entablar conversación con otros de nuestros compañeros o siquiera mirarlos; simplemente parecía estar enfrascado en su mundo de pensamientos profundos, ajeno a todo lo demás en el exterior.

Muchas veces intenté acercarme a él para tratar de convertirme en su amiga o mínimamente entablar conversaciones agradables sobre cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera. No obstante, contrario a mis deseos, Shaoran se encargaba de alejarme todas las veces en las que aspiraba a tener alguna especie de acercamiento, convirtiendo mis oportunidades en terribles fracasos que me hacían sentir incomoda, además de provocarme unas ganas inmensas de abandonar todo.

Debo aceptar que inclusive llegó a molestarme muchísimo su actitud, digna de un ogro, villano de los cuentos de hadas que podían leerse en los libros de fantasía. Sin embargo, pronto pensé en que tal vez era posible que Li no estuviera acostumbrado a hacer nuevos amigos, por lo que, teniendo aquella idea en la cabeza, me decidí a seguir insistiendo una y otra vez, aunque nunca pude lograr que él aceptara nada que tuviera relación directa conmigo.

Entonces, ¿Cómo fue que terminamos siendo mejores amigos?

Evidentemente no fue gracias a mi perseverancia. Puede ser que ese factor influyera en los eventos acontecidos posteriormente, pero, lo que más tuvo impacto en modificar nuestra relación de simples vecinos, compañeros de clase, fue precisamente la intervención celestial de una de nuestras profesoras en la primaria…

La señorita Haruko era una mujer cálida, amable, pero muy estricta. Ella impartía nuestra lección de Lenguaje y sus clases siempre resultaban emocionantes y divertidas.

Pese al montón de cosas buenas que nos hacían reír cada tanto en su materia, la profesora nunca permitió que los juegos fueran por encima del aprendizaje, por tal motivo siempre estuvo muy interesada en que aprendiéramos mucho de su materia, no sólo para beneficio nuestro, también para demostrarle al resto del profesorado que sus alumnos eran los mejores de toda la escuela.

Y podía ser exagerado, inclusive pretencioso, pero yo, por lo menos, estaba muy agradecida por el hecho de que la señorita Haruko pensara de esa manera, pues fue precisamente durante una de sus clases que ella, ante mi sorpresa y el enojo de Shaoran, terminó por asignarme a mí, a la despistada Sakura Kinomoto, la importante tarea de ser la tutora particular del chico, con la esperanza de que pudiera mejorar sus notas y alcanzara el nivel académico del resto del grupo lo más pronto que se pudiera.

Yo no me opuse a la idea, no sólo porque era muy agradable que un profesor me hubiera encomendado hacer algo tan importante, también porque eso me daba la oportunidad de ayudar a un chico que lo necesitaba, pues no era que Shaoran quisiera ser malo en la asignatura o que no prestara atención durante las clases, más bien, el problema radicaba en que su idioma natal era totalmente diferente al nuestro y por ello tenía algunas dificultades para adaptarse.

En un principio Shaoran se negó rotundamente a la idea, no obstante, pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna otra opción factible y fue por eso que, luego de hablarlo mucho, terminamos por reunirnos en su casa todas las tardes al concluir las clases, para que yo pudiera brindarle toda la ayuda posible y que él finalmente aprendiera lo más que se pudiera respecto al idioma japonés.

Poco a poco la diaria convivencia hizo que los acercamientos entre Shaoran y yo fueran haciéndose cada vez más notables. Con el paso del tiempo la reticencia de él por tenerme cerca fue desapareciendo y finalmente comenzamos a entablar conversaciones más profundas, enfocadas a nuestros gustos, las cosas que nos desagradaban y aspectos de nuestra vida personal que no solíamos hablar con cualquiera.

Fue de ese modo que finalmente entablamos una fuerte amistad, inquebrantable y llena de confianza…

La misma que ahora parece estar rompiéndose por alguna extraña razón, una que comenzó a hacerse presente en el preciso momento en el que yo conocí al que, a mi parecer, es el chico de mi vida…

Todo comenzó una mañana soleada. Ese día me desperté tarde como de costumbre y tuve que tomar un atajo para llegar al instituto. Fue en uno de esos momentos cuando, sin darme cuenta, terminé por chocar contra una persona que me fue completamente desconocida en un inicio.

Cuando pude levantar la mirada, luego de que me aseguré que todo en mi cabeza seguía normal, me di cuenta de que en mi carrera había terminado por toparme con un muchacho encantador, de amables ojos dorados y cabello plateado.

Me mantuve mirándole de una manera muy intensa durante varios segundos, mientras analizaba cada uno de sus movimientos y gestos llenos de ternura, pensando en que nunca antes me había encontrado con una persona tan atractiva y que, además, fuera poseedor de la sonrisa más hermosa del universo.

Por un momento pensé en la idea de quedarme ahí por el resto del día, sin embargo pronto mi mente me obligó a regresar abruptamente a la realidad y luego de dar un montón de disculpas finalmente me despedí, pensando en que había sido un episodio bastante agradable pese a la caída y creyendo que nunca más volvería a ver al individuo en cuestión, pues era poco probable que pudiera encontrarme de nuevo al atractivo desconocido que logró, inclusive, robar mi respiración por un par de segundos.

Tal fue mi sorpresa cuando, días después, el chico de esa mañana llegó a mi casa como visita, acompañado por mi hermano mayor Touya, quien lo presentó como uno de sus compañeros de aula en la Universidad.

Yo no podía creer que el destino lo hubiera llevado hasta ahí ese día, por lo que inmediatamente pensé que ya era prácticamente una ley que lo conociera. Así que luego de las presentaciones, finalmente me enteré del hecho de que era cinco años mayor que yo y que su nombre era Yukito Tsukishiro.

Conforme pasaban los días y las visitas de Yukito iban haciéndose frecuentes, poco a poco fui cayendo en el encanto de su personalidad única. Mi corazón palpitaba con muchísima fuerza cada que mis ojos contemplaban su figura y pronto me di cuenta de que lo quería más que a nadie en el mundo, pues mis sentimientos iban mucho más allá de una simple atracción.

Fue así como un día, mientras mi hermano y él trabajaban en un proyecto para la universidad, que me acerqué sigilosamente al estudio y aprovechando la imprevista salida de mi hermano, me aproximé a Yukito, me armé de un valor que no sabía que tenía y finalmente lo invité a salir.

Y de acuerdo, tal vez no es muy común que una chica haga tal cosa, pero evidentemente no estaba en mis planes darme por vencida en mi misión por conquistarlo. Si bien la personalidad amable de Yukito le impedía rechazar cualquier invitación, no estaba cien por ciento garantizado que aceptara mis sentimientos, pues yo estaba completamente segura de que por el momento él no se sentía interesado en mi de forma romántica, cosa que supe desde el momento en el que me percaté del hecho de que me veía más como una hermana menor, que como una chica de la cual enamorarse.

Eso era lo que Shaoran había intentado decirme apenas unas horas antes, mientras estábamos en mi habitación y yo trataba de explicarle los motivos que me hacían sentirme tan feliz como nunca.

Pero pese a mi evidente euforia, todo parecía indicar que mi amigo no se sentía de la misma manera e inclusive se encontraba totalmente en desacuerdo con el plan que yo tenía para salir con Yukito durante la tarde del domingo.

No sabía a ciencia cierta porque él estaba comportándose tan extraño últimamente, pero la idea en sí no estaba agradándome en lo absoluto...

En los días recientes casi no le había visto rondando por el instituto y a pesar de ser vecinos eran pocas las veces que podía topármelo al regreso del colegio, lo que me dejaba sin la esperanza de que pudiéramos hablar sobre lo que nos pasaba durante el día o alguna otra tontería que se nos ocurriera en el camino.

No lo entendía. Shaoran y yo nos habíamos vuelto tan cercanos que se me hacía complicado pensar en la posibilidad de que él quisiera mantenerse alejado de mi vida, no sólo porque no toleraría la idea, también porque su presencia se había vuelto tan esencial e indispensable para mí, que ya ni siquiera podía imaginar una vida que no lo incluyera.

Fue esa misma razón la que me orillo a llamarle para que fuera a mi casa y aunque en un principio mi intención era preguntarle por qué parecía estarme evadiendo tanto, todo eso terminó por irse al garete cuando mi hermano decidió aparecer y con ello obligó a Shaoran a irse.

Porque de encontrarlo en mi habitación, seguramente habría armado un escándalo colosal, producto de la sobreprotección que siempre cernía alrededor de mi vida, sin reparos…

Lancé un suspiro a la nada, observando el techo de mi habitación en penumbras.

Era de noche y yo aún no podía conciliar el sueño, no sólo porque al día siguiente se llevaría a cabo la cita que tanto había soñado durante meses, también porque las dudas respecto a lo que sucedía con Shaoran me llenaban la cabeza y me hacían elaborar un montón de ideas que no sabía que tan ciertas podían llegar a ser.

¿Sería acaso que él también tenía a alguien que le gustaba y por eso se estaba alejando, para no tener problemas?

Moví la cabeza negativamente. No creía que fuera el caso y no porque Shaoran no tuviera atractivo suficiente como para conquistar a cualquier mujer, más bien, era porque no creía que él pudiera cambiar nuestra amistad de años por alguna chica que acabara de conocer o similares.

No lo aceptaría, de todos modos…

Sonreí un poquito, me levanté de la cama estando segura de que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño e instintivamente me acerqué hasta la ventana que estaba perfectamente emparejada con la que daba hacia la habitación de Shaoran, en la casa de al lado.

Me sorprendí un poco cuando noté como las cortinas estaban abiertas y la luz encendida, mostrando la imagen de mi amigo, que se encontraba sentado al frente de su escritorio, meciéndose sobre una silla y lanzando una pequeña pelota de esponja al aire, seguramente pensando en un montonal de cosas que eran completamente ignoradas por mí.

Reí ligeramente ante la visión, me acerqué hasta el apagador de la habitación y apreté uno de los botones, brindando la suficiente iluminación como para que Li se percatara de mi presencia.

Su cabeza giró levemente para verme, se enderezó sobre su asiento, dejó la pelota de esponja a un lado de su escritorio y tomando una hoja de papel comenzó a escribir algo que posteriormente me mostró, cuando colocó el letrero improvisado sobre el cristal de la ventana.

 _¿Qué diablos estás haciendo despierta, Kinomoto?_

Yo sonreí un poco, antes de tomar un cuaderno que tenía a la mano justo para esas ocasiones y sin más escribí mi respuesta…

 _No tengo sueño, me siento nerviosa por lo de mañana._

Vi como mi amigo hacia un gesto de ligera desesperación. Posteriormente volteó la hoja de papel y escribió un nuevo letrero que decía:

 _¿Qué acaso el sujeto ese es el duque de Wellington?, no tienes razón para estarlo, todo saldrá bien._

Negué ligeramente con la cabeza, tomé de nuevo mi cuaderno y escribí algunas palabras más…

 _No es por eso, es la ansiedad de la primera cita, además, ¿Qué tal y hago algo tonto?_

Lo vi reír, antes de que tomara una hoja nueva para escribir otra cosa más:

 _Ese es parte del encanto de Sakura Kinomoto, así que déjalo estar y ve a dormir o se te hará tarde para mañana._

Una sonrisa escapó de mi cara, acto seguido asentí con la cabeza y luego de mandarle un pequeño beso en el aire, me despedí, dejando el cuaderno sobre mi mesita de noche, apagando las luces y metiéndome nuevamente en la cama, cubriendo mi cabeza con las sabanas rosadas.

Volví a mirar al techo, sintiendo como mis ojos finalmente comenzaban a cerrarse, entregándome a un profundo sueño que eliminaba todas mis dudas respecto a mi amigo y a la idea que pudiera hacerme pensar en que él deseaba apartarse de mí.

Era absurdo, porque al final, estaba cien por ciento segura de que eso nunca sucedería.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **¡** Holi!, como lo prometí, aquí está el capítulo dos, narrado desde la perspectiva de nuestra adorable Sakura.

Aunque no hubo mucha interacción entre los castaños en está ocasión, pensé en que sería interesante colocar la forma en la que Sakura conoció a Shaoran y sus pensamientos respecto a él y a su cita, que ya no es misteriosa.

La mayoría ya sabía que era Yukito, así que… bueh, no hay más que decir.

Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus reviews, espero que éste capi les haya gustado un montón. La próxima actualización yo supongo que andará por aquí el miércoles o el jueves en la noche, todo depende de como ande en cuanto a tiempos, pero es más que seguro que actualizaré la siguiente semana, palabra de escritora ;)

Si les está gustando el fic o no, ya saben que pueden dejarme sus lindos comentarios en un review, un e-mail o mensaje de Facebook, las direcciones de estos últimos están en mi profile :D

Nos estamos leyendo por aquí y que las musas siempre los acompañen.

Bye-Bye.


	3. Reprimiendo emociones

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a CLAMP

 _Capitulo especialmente dedicado a: Mell Heavenbee, Flor y LadySuzume-Chan, por el apoyo y los reviews, mil gracias ;)_

* * *

 **Hitsuzen**

 _ **Capítulo tercero**_

 _ **Reprimiendo emociones.**_

* * *

 **(Shaoran)**

Ese domingo, por la mañana, un mensaje de parte de Tomoyo llegó a la bandeja de entrada de mi teléfono celular y me hizo recordar, de paso, que tenía una especie de cita pendiente con ella, para hablar de algún asunto que seguramente incluía a Sakura, a mis sentimientos o algún tema de conversación que probablemente me avergonzaría.

Con algunas palabras breves y concisas, Daidouji terminó por citarme en un café que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad, muy cerca de la panadería propiedad de la amable señora Watase. Por lo que luego de leer el notificado, me levanté tan pronto como pude, me vestí con la misma ropa informal de siempre y luego de dar algunas explicaciones a mi madre, emprendí marcha hacia mi destino.

Si bien Tomoyo no era una de mis mejores amigas, resultaba una buena compañía a la hora de hablar sobre algún tema que involucrara sentimientos. Ella y Sakura habían entablado una relación de amistad muy estrecha desde que se conocieron el primer día de clases en la secundaria y pronto yo me vi involucrado en su mismo circulo, no sólo por la insistencia de la misma Sakura, también porque Daidouji, usando un método bastante peculiar, terminó por inmiscuirse en mi vida privada de una forma que nunca podré comprender del todo.

Daidouji es una persona tranquila, amable con todo el mundo y sumamente educada. Jamás se le ha visto tener problemas con nadie o enojarse hasta llegar al borde de la desesperación, más bien, a ella parece dársele eso de ser la terapeuta particular de medio mundo, además de que posee cierto don de la observación que ha logrado sorprender a más de uno, incluyéndome.

Sin temor a equivocarme, Tomoyo había sido de las primeras personas, si no es que la primera, en darse cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Sakura, no sólo porque ella misma se encargó de preguntármelo, cierto día que volvíamos a casa luego de que ambos nos quedáramos a hacer el aseo de salida, también porque me lo dio a entender muchas veces antes de eso, con alguna que otra indirecta que captaba perfectamente, la mayor parte del tiempo.

Fue eso mismo y mi posterior confirmación, luego de un montón de negaciones e insistencia, lo que provocó que Daidouji se empeñara en sermonearme una y mil veces, con el asunto de que era mejor que me declarara lo más pronto posible, antes de que a Sakura le llamara la atención cualquier otro chico de forma sentimental y terminara por ser yo quien se quedara sin oportunidades para lograr algo más.

Cosa que yo había ignorado en un principio y ahora, sí, el descuido estaba pasándome factura de una forma terrible…

Lancé un ligero suspiro, antes de ver que por estar pensando en tantas cosas ni cuenta me había dado del momento en el que llegué hasta la condenada cafetería.

Miré mi reloj de muñeca notando como aún faltaban cinco minutos para la hora, por lo que sin perder tiempo tome asiento en una de las mesitas y esperé.

No paso mucho, antes de que Tomoyo hiciera su ya acostumbrada aparición elegante. Al verme sonrió como siempre con amabilidad y luego de saludarme con un movimiento de manos, tomó asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban frente a mí, a la par que dejaba su mini bolso sobre el asiento contiguo, que yacía totalmente vacío.

—Me da mucho gusto que no te hayas negado a venir, ¿Sakura no te dio mi mensaje ayer?— preguntó, como siempre haciendo uso de su tono de voz cordial.

—Me dijo que querías hablar conmigo, pero me olvide de llamarte— respondí, lo más honestamente que pude —. ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora?

—Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo, porque parece que quieres ignorar el problema que ya tenemos enfrente.

—¿Problema?

—No me digas que estás de acuerdo con que Sakura salga con el joven Yukito y tú te quedes por siempre en la famosa _friendzone_ sin querer intentarlo siquiera— acusó, haciendo que a mí se me subieran los colores al rostro, ante el uso de la palabra _friendzone_ —. De ser así me sorprendes Shaoran, porque nunca creí que fueras del tipo de persona que se da por vencido así de fácil.

—A Sakura le gusta ese sujeto, tampoco es como si quisiera sabotear su cita o algo peor.

—No me refiero a que juegues sucio, sólo pienso que deberías confesarte y decirle lo mucho que la quieres— sugirió, sonriendo de la misma forma enigmática que muchas veces había logrado sacarme de quicio —. Estoy cien por ciento segura de que Sakura sólo siente atracción física por el joven Tsukishiro y que tú tienes muchas más oportunidades de ganarte su corazón, además de que contigo sería aún más feliz que con él.

—¿Ah, sí?— indagué, con un deje de sarcasmo que no pasó desapercibido para Tomoyo —. ¿Y en que te basas para decir eso?

—Tómalo como una corazonada— confesó, aunque la respuesta no me alentó para nada —. Escucha, sé que eres una persona muy amable y que quieres mucho a Sakura, pero si no le dices lo que sientes, jamás sabrás lo que podría haber pasado y mucho menos si puedes llegar a ser correspondido, ¿De verdad quieres vivir con esa incertidumbre por toda la vida?— Daidouji me miró como siempre de forma insistente, pero lejos de responder, lo único que pude hacer fue desviar la mirada, sin atreverme a pensar en la respuesta, porque de sobra sabía cuál sería la solución.

Me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia Sakura, después de que la convivencia entre ella y yo se volviera demasiado cercana. No sé si fue su sonrisa, su amabilidad o su personalidad despistada la que terminó encantándome, simplemente, cuando menos me di cuenta, las cosas ya se habían dado así y aunque en un principio me negué a la idea, poco a poco fui aceptándolo hasta que se volvió una verdad absoluta, imposible de borrar.

Y aunque trataba de aparentar que mi sentir hacia ella era simplemente un amor fraternal, de amigos, mi corazón me traicionaba todas aquellas veces y me hacía sentirme nervioso o sonrojarme hasta las orejas, tal y como había sucedido la noche anterior, luego de que hubiéramos mantenido uno de nuestros típicos diálogos con letreros y que ella lo hubiera finalizado con una despedida que me hizo enrojecer.

Estaba perdido, estaba jodidamente perdido por ella y lo peor era que no tenía el valor suficiente como para declararme, por el simple hecho de que sabía que, de rechazarme, las cosas con Sakura jamás volverían a ser iguales.

No quería eso, no quería que se sintiera confundida y mucho menos que se obligara a tratar de darme algún tipo de respuesta afirmativa, por el sentimiento de culpabilidad, lastima o lo que fuera.

Eso sería lo peor que podría suceder.

—No pretendo quedarme con esa duda pero tampoco quiero confundirla o hacer que obligadamente corresponda a mis sentimientos— dije, revelando lo que se había estado pasando por mi cabeza, como hámster enjaulado —. No toleraría que ella se sintiera mal por mi culpa o que inclusive se viera obligada a responder algo que no quiere.

—Sakura es mucho más madura de lo que crees— respondió ella, lanzándome una mirada significativa que me hizo congelarme en mi sitio —. Si le dices tus sentimientos, estoy segura de que ella sabrá recibirlos de la mejor manera.

—¿Y qué hay con la amistad que tenemos?, ¿Lo has pensado?

—Claro que lo pienso y sé que seguramente sientes miedo por pensar en arruinar la relación que ya tienen— afirmó —. Pero como ya te dije, si no te confiesas, siempre vivirás con una duda enorme llenándote el corazón— no supe que responder. Era claro lo que yo sentía respecto al tema, además de que Daidouji parecía leer mi mente como si ésta fuera transparente, así que no creía que quedaran más cosas al aire que confesar.

No obstante me había quedado mudo, sin saber exactamente cuál podría ser la alternativa más lógica ante la situación, porque de hecho, el pensar simplemente en la posibilidad de declararme, me hacía querer huir y me dejaba únicamente con dos opciones, que se llevaban el titulo completo del "todo o nada".

En donde la opción del rechazo estaba aún más latente, por encima de la del éxito.

—¿Y que hay con ese sujeto?— pregunté de pronto, recordando el detalle de que, además de mis sentimientos y la respuesta que Sakura pudiera dar, también estaba inmiscuido aquel individuo, cuya presencia no toleraba —. Sakura lo quiere a él y está muy convencida, si le digo las cosas ahora, seguramente ella…

—¿Va a rechazarte?— me interrumpió —. Puede ser probable, pero eso sería tu culpa, en el mayor de los casos.

—¿Mi culpa?— indagué, mas como reproche que como una verdadera interrogante.

Daidouji era una maldita.

—No me malinterpretes Shaoran, es sólo que tu pareces esforzarte más por seguir siendo el mejor amigo comprensivo, en lugar de tratar de acercarte y hacer cosas para hacerte notar — expresó, con un tono sabiondo que ya comenzaba a desesperarme —. O dime, ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Sakura, cuando ella te dio la noticia de que iba a salir con el joven Yukito?

—Uhm…— me quedé un instante en silencio, mientras evocaba los recuerdos del día anterior…

¿Qué había dicho?, nada interesante, sólo había intentado darle a Sakura una especie de charla sobre el porqué los chicos deben invitar a las chicas a salir y no al revés, además de que le di licencia para que escogiera cualquier vestido que a ella le gustara, junto con un montón de comentarios de ánimo, enfocados en hacer que dejara de lado su nerviosismo para que pudiera dormir y…

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

—¿Lo ves?— Daidouji volvió a lanzarme una sonrisita fastidiosa y yo la mire con cara de asesino, por ser la culpable de tantos descubrimientos que me hacían sentir como un estúpido justo ahora —. No digo que esté mal, entiendo que no quieras que Sakura se dé cuenta de nada por el momento, pero hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer y que son lo suficientemente discretas como para lograr que ella se fije en ti de otra forma que no sea sólo como un amigo de la infancia.

—¿Qué clase de cosas, exactamente?

—Eso es algo confidencial— resolvió y yo tuve que reprimir mis ganas de ahorcarla —. Pero no puedo ayudarte si tu no lo deseas así, es por eso que te cite aquí, para extenderte mi apoyo y en dado caso, ayudarte a que el "plan de conquista a Sakura" se lleve a cabo.

—No sé si…

—Piénsalo bien, si decides aceptar y salir de una buena vez de la _friendzone_ , entonces llámame— interrumpió, a la par que se levantaba de su asiento, tomaba su bolso y se lo colocaba sobre uno de sus hombros —. No hace falta que digas mucho, lo único que tienes que decir es: "Acepto el plan" y yo prepararé todo, aunque eso incluye que tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga, sin rechistar.

—Seguro— Tomoyo se despidió con un movimiento de manos luego de eso y yo me quede un rato más viendo cómo se alejaba.

Pensando en que no tenía caso quedarme ahí durante más tiempo, me levanté y salí del local.

No sabía que era lo que Tomoyo podría estar planeando pero no creía que fuera algo muy bueno para mi salud mental. No sólo porque me había hecho la evidente aclaración de que, en dado caso, tendría que aceptar todo cuanto ella ordenara, también porque siendo Daidouji como era de excéntrica, no esperaba nada que fuera discreto o sencillo, por mucho que ella perjurara lo contrario…

No tardé mucho en llegar a casa y, al darme cuenta de que mi madre había salido, seguramente a comprar algo a la tienda de víveres cercana, me decidí a subir las escaleras para llegar hasta mi dormitorio, donde me mantuve observando con detenimiento la ventana que daba hacia la habitación de Sakura, que justo ahora yacía completamente vacía, sin rastros de su presencia.

Inmediatamente la imagen de ella, sonriéndole al sujeto ese, mientras paseaban por la ciudad, se presentó de forma rápida a mi cerebro y me hizo desviar la mirada, al tiempo que mis manos se volvían puños y mis hombros se tensaban.

¿Cómo era posible?, ¿Cómo es que Sakura no podía darse cuenta de que ese sujeto no iba a quererla nunca, más que como a una hermana?

Maldición, se le veía en los ojos, cualquiera podría notar que lo que ese individuo sentía por Sakura era un simple amor fraternal, que muy difícilmente iba a convertirse en amor de pareja. Lo sabía por la forma en la que la miraba, por las sonrisas de amabilidad que le daba y por los gestos cariñosos con los que la trataba, todas las veces que ella estaba junto a él, con esa misma sonrisa de tonta enamorada, hipnotizada por un sentimiento ciego, no correspondido…

Lancé un suspiro al aire, antes de mirar por la segunda ventana que daba hacia la calle.

Y estuve a punto de darme vuelta e irme a algún otro lugar, de no ser porque en la lejanía los vi…

Ella iba sonriendo como siempre, usando el vestido rosado que guardaba para ocasiones especiales y que a mí me parecía que le sentaba de maravilla. Su cabello, recogido en una media coleta, se movía al compás con el viento y sus ojos centelleaban un brillo único, especial…

Se veía hermosa, como siempre, pero a su lado lo único que tenía era a un hombre amable, que la miraba con ojos de dulzura, como si estuviera observando a una niña pequeña y no a la chica increíble, bella y magnifica de la que yo estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Se detuvieron frente a la casa de ella y cuando Sakura se despidió, dándole un beso en la mejilla, me di cuenta de todo…

No quise continuar viendo el espectáculo que ella parecía empeñarse en no detener, así que me di vuelta, avancé algunos pasos hasta quedar en medio de la habitación y luego de marcar un par de números en mi teléfono celular aguardé, escuchando como el timbre de espera se hacía presente.

Cuando una voz amable al otro lado del auricular respondió, lo único que salió de mi boca fueron un par de palabras claves, sin importarme ni una mierda que tantas consecuencias pudiera haber después por ello.

—Acepto el plan— dije, antes de voltear una última vez a la ventana, mirando como Sakura seguía sonriéndole a un sujeto que, de momento, no era yo.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Holi!, como ya había terminado el capítulo y no tenía caso seguir esperando hasta el miércoles, me decidí a subirlo de una vez, así que espero que la mini-sorpresa sea de su agrado.

El POV está vez le tocó a nuestro castaño favorito y con ello pudimos meternos un poquito más en sus pensamientos, además de que tanto él como Tomoyo, resultaron ser cómplices de aquel plan que ya tendrá su lugar dentro del fic.

Agradezco mucho a las personitas especiales que me dejaron sus lindos y hermosos reviews el capi pasado. Este POV va dedicado especialmente a ustedes por el apoyo que le han dado a este fic. ¡Gracias enormes! J Espero que este capítulo les guste un montón y que puedan darme su opinión en un lindo review, e-mail o mensaje de Facebook, ¡Completamente gratis y todo! XD

Por el momento me retiro, no sin antes decir que el siguiente capi andará por aquí en unos tres días más, ya está terminado así que no planeo hacerlos esperar demasiado.

Que las musas estén siempre de su lado y nos estamos leyendo en la próxima actualización.

Bye-Bye


	4. Extrañeza

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a CLAMP

 _Capitulo especialmente dedicado a: LadySuzume-Chan, Mell Heavenbee, Carupin y Cloudy Nights, por el apoyo y los reviews, mil gracias ;)_

* * *

 **Hitsuzen**

 _ **Capitulo cuarto**_

 _ **Extrañeza.**_

* * *

 **(Sakura)**

Mi cita con Yukito había sido linda, pero no tanto como yo la imaginé…

Sabía perfectamente que ser cinco años menor me daba desventaja, sobretodo porque para su edad, Yukito seguramente buscaba a una chica mayor; alguien que ya tuviera estudios universitarios y cuyo nivel de madurez sobrepasara al de una simple chiquilla de diecisiete, que apenas estaba cursando el segundo grado de preparatoria y podía enredarse, inclusive, con materias de lo más básicas, como las matemáticas.

No obstante yo no pensé, en ningún momento, que el mejor amigo de mi hermano me trataría durante todo el día como a una pequeña niña a la que había que cuidar. Su rostro atractivo no me mostró en ningún instante, alguna muestra de interés que fuera más allá de un cariño fraternal, sus ojos tampoco me miraron con la intensidad con la que los chicos miran a la mujer que les gusta y tampoco pude lograr que me diera algún cumplido que no fuera, "te ves muy bien con ese vestido".

Lancé un leve suspiro a la nada, levanté la mirada y me encontré con la imagen de mi casa, completamente solitaria, sin un alma a la vista.

Mi padre había salido rumbo a una excavación apenas dos días antes y suponía que mi hermano se encontraba trabajando de medio tiempo en el empleo que consiguió como guardia de seguridad nocturno, lo cual me indicaba que esa noche, al parecer, tendría que pasármela yo sola, viendo películas en la TV o escuchando algún tipo de música romántica en mi habitación, mientras intento pensar en alguna especie de plan que me ayude a conquistar a Yukito, porque considerando lo de hoy, no creía que el salir en simples citas fuera a funcionar del todo…

No cuando el chico en cuestión, se tomaba el asunto como si yo fuera su hermanita menor y no una chica que estaba vuelta loca por él.

Caminé un poco hasta donde se encontraba la estancia. Nada más llegar dejé mi bolso sobre un perchero que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación y me dejé caer sobre el sillón de tres plazas que decoraba nuestra sala, quedando boca arriba, sin importarme si el vestido rosa que llevaba puesto se arrugaba o desalineaba.

No importaba, a fin de cuentas la ocasión para la que lo quería había terminado ya.

Me quedé pensando un par de minutos, hasta que una luz de ideas iluminó mi cerebro y me hizo levantarme nuevamente, esta vez para llevarme corriendo hacia mi habitación.

Abrí la ventana que daba directamente hacia el dormitorio de Shaoran hasta que ésta estuvo despejada por completo, me incliné hacia adelante y tomé algunas piedrecillas que se encontraban justo en el borde del tejado.

Cerrando un ojo y apuntando mis dedos hacia el frente, finalmente lancé una de las diminutas rocas…

No hubo respuesta.

Lancé otra…

Nada.

Y una última…

Nada.

¿Qué rayos?

—¡Shaoran!— grité, inclinándome otro poco hacia adelante, cuidando que mis manos no resbalaran del borde del tejado y en consecuencia fuera a parar al piso, varios metros abajo —. ¡Shaoran!, ¿Estás en casa?— esperé un par de segundos, vi las cortinas de color verde oscuro que ondeaban con la ligera brisa que ingresaba por la ventana entreabierta, un pajarillo que se posaba sobre el árbol que mi amigo siempre utilizaba para escapar de mi habitación, cada que Touya amenazaba con entrar, pero nada.

No había respuesta.

Moví la cabeza negativamente, rindiéndome por completo. Miré hacia el cielo un momento, notando en el instante que un par de nubes grises comenzaban a aglomerarse en lo alto, por lo que instantáneamente pensé en que una tormenta pronto llegaría y, por lo tanto, no resultaría una mala idea que yo cerrara de una vez la ventana, volviera a mi habitación y me resignara a la idea de que Shaoran probablemente no estaba en su casa y mucho menos en su dormitorio.

E iba a pasar directamente a mi plan B de ver películas aburridas el resto del día, de no ser porque, al bajar la mirada, noté como mi mejor amigo me observaba desde la casa vecina, con una sonrisa ladina, los brazos cruzados y una mirada divertida.

—¿Llamaba usted, señorita Kinomoto?— no supe por qué razón, pero el tono de voz que utilizó, suave, sereno, digno de un caballero de la armada, provocó que un ligero calor llegara a mis mejillas, inevitablemente.

No podía verme a mí misma, pero estaba segura de que la posición en la que me encontraba probablemente era digna de una desesperada, inclinada sobre el borde de la ventana, por encima del tejado, llamando casi a gritos a su mejor amigo, con tal de conseguir un poco de compañía agradable para esa tarde-noche tan solitaria.

Era patética.

—S-Sí, es decir… lo siento, sólo llamaba porque…

—¿Quieres contarme algo respecto a tu cita?— indagó, a la par que abría la ventana de su dormitorio y salía a través de ella —. ¿O es alguna otra cosa?

—Mi cita no fue tan buena— comenté, mientras que Shaoran se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante, tomaba la rama que siempre utilizaba cada que me visitaba _clandestinamente_ y retrocedía un poco, para darse impulso —. Pero también quería que estuvieras conmigo un rato, ya sabes, mi padre fue de excavación y Touya…

—Sí, sí, estará trabajando como el gorila que es en un centro comercial, toda la noche, ¿Verdad?— sonreí un poquito ante el adjetivo, viendo como Li ya se había balanceado lo suficiente y en el instante siguiente estuvo prácticamente al lado de la ventana, luego de que utilizara el mismo método de siempre para atravesar el espacio que quedaba entre su casa y la mía.

Le mire un momento, antes de hacer un puchero.

—Sigo pensando en que es peligroso que utilices ese árbol así, que tal y un día…— iba a decir lo riesgoso que era emplear tal cosa, de no ser porque una de mis manos repentinamente resbaló del borde de la ventana y casi me hace caer.

Y digo casi, porque Shaoran, en un movimiento rápido, me sostuvo fuertemente y me ayudó a volver hacia el interior de mi habitación, al mismo tiempo que él se adentraba.

—Maldición Kinomoto, casi me matas de un infarto haya afuera— renegó, al tiempo que se sacudía del cabello un par de hojitas que habían quedado atrapadas durante su maniobra —. Ni se te ocurra hacer algo como eso de nuevo, si quieres llamarme, para eso están los malditos teléfonos celulares.

—Ya, no te molestes tanto, fue un pequeño descuido— dije, agachando la mirada al piso para evitar toparme con la suya.

Sus ojos ambarinos me miraban con mucho interés y un deje de molestia, algo que siempre había logrado ponerme nerviosa, sobretodo porque sabía que eso era un signo notable de preocupación inmensa, además de que seguramente le había molestado mucho que yo, aparentemente, tomara tan a la ligera lo del asunto de la seguridad y las razones que él siempre me daba para no rebasar la línea de mi ventana o el tejado.

—A mi puede pasarme lo que sea y lo soportaría, pero sabes que si algo te pasa a ti…

—Lo sé y lo entiendo— dije, interrumpiéndolo en el posible regaño que seguramente me soltaría —. Ya, no seas así, ¿Vale?, mejor vamos a sonreírnos como siempre que nos vemos y quédate conmigo un ratito, ¿Sí?— me acerqué un poco a él, levanté mis manos para llevarlas hasta sus mejillas y le miré, notando como ante el contacto, Shaoran cerraba los ojos, suspiraba y acto seguido levantaba las manos, posándolas por encima de las mías.

—Siempre lo haces…

—¿De qué hablas?

—De que logras que me olvide de tus actos atolondrados, con tan solo sonreírme— respondió —. Supongo que debería aplicar el mismo método para que tú también te olvides de algunos actos de rebeldía míos, ¿No crees?— en el instante siguiente y como si no fuera suficiente mi sorpresa, Shaoran levantó ligeramente la cabeza y sin quitar sus manos de las mías me sonrió.

Tan cálidamente que sentí como si algo se incrustara en mi interior, tan hondo y profundo que me provocó, inclusive, un ligero cosquilleo a la altura del pecho.

Desvié la mirada instintivamente, alejé mis manos de su rostro, cuidando que el gesto no fuera tan brusco y seguidamente retrocedí un paso, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado y escondiéndola ligeramente para evitar que viera el leve sonrojo que había llegado hasta mis mejillas.

¿Por qué?, ni idea, tal vez sólo se trataba de la consecuencia que tenía el ver aquella sonrisa que Shaoran no solía mostrar tan frecuentemente, pues tampoco era del tipo de chico que se la pasaba soltando gestos de lindura a todo el mundo.

No sería Shaoran si fuera de otro modo.

—No eres tan rebelde, además, no estamos aquí para hablar de eso— le dije, retomando de a poco el tema de conversación inicial —. Te decía que mi cita fue bien, pero no tanto como yo lo esperaba.

—¿Paso algo malo?

—No, pero tampoco paso nada muy interesante— respondí, al tiempo que me sentaba sobre la silla de mi escritorio y veía que Shaoran hacia lo mismo, sólo que sobre el colchón de mi cama —. Yukito me trató sólo como a la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, fuimos al parque por un helado, caminamos por la vereda de árboles de cerezo y charlamos, pero en ningún momento me habló de otra cosa que no fuera algo relacionado conmigo.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—¡Claro que es malo!— contesté, con una exclamación que sobresaltó ligeramente a Li —. Si hubiéramos hablado de los dos sería bueno, porque entonces estaríamos entendiéndonos el uno al otro, pero en este caso él sólo me preguntaba cosas relacionadas con el instituto, mis notas, Touya, mi padre y trivialidades, nada más, es por eso que también quería pedirte alguna especie de consejo o algo así.

—¿Y qué te hace suponer que yo soy el indicado para decirte que hacer?— me preguntó, al tiempo que levantaba una ceja y me miraba expectante —. Si realmente piensas que puedo ayudarte, estás completamente equivocada.

—¿Qué jamás en la vida has salido con una chica?

—Sakura, me conoces desde niños, ¿No te parece que si hubiera salido con alguien, te lo habría dicho o inclusive tú te hubieras dado cuenta?— razoné un poco la idea, sonreí con algo de nerviosismo e inmediatamente asentí, reprochándome a mí misma el hecho de que, en mi desesperación, hubiera hecho algo tan tonto como preguntar una situación que era obvia, incluso para mi —. Ahí lo tienes.

—De todos modos sé que puedes ayudarme aunque sea un poco— volví a insistir, recordando en el camino, un detalle que me pareció crucial —. Tú eres hombre y comprendes la mentalidad de los chicos a la perfección, así que, si tú estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿Qué harías para llamar la atención de la chica que te gusta?

—¿Eh?

—Sí, es decir, ¿Qué le dirías?, ¿Cómo actuarias?— Shaoran pareció meditarlo, antes de que sus ojos ambarinos se clavaran nuevamente sobre de mí, prestándome total atención —. Lo único que quiero es saber qué debo hacer, es más, si quieres podemos fingir que yo soy la chica de tus sueños, así que dime, ¿Cómo me conquistarías?

—¿Es enserio?— preguntó, lanzando una pequeña risa que no supe exactamente cómo interpretar —. Oh vamos Sakura, no quieres que haga esto.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque no es lo mismo una chica que un chico— dijo, como si resultara la obviedad más grande del mundo.

Tal vez lo era, pero… bueno, no importaba mucho ahora.

—Ya lo sé Shaoran, es evidente— renegué —. No voy a comportarme de la misma manera que un chico, pero si me ayudas en esto, tal vez haya cosas que yo pueda modificar y adaptarlas a mi situación para que pueda acercarme un poco más a Yukito, ¿Ya entiendes?, así que ayúdame por favor, no te cuesta nada, ¿Sí?

—¿Y tú serás la chica que me gusta?

—Dado que no hay nadie más en esta habitación, supongo que sí— Shaoran volvió a lanzar aquella risa extraña cuyo significado aun no comprendía. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera preguntar siquiera a que iba aquel gesto, él se levantó del sitio en el que había permaneció durante nuestra charla y suspiró, como si estuviera meditando algo muy importante en su interior, ajeno a cualquier otro pensamiento que pudiera invadirlo de pronto.

Se acercó un poco hacia a mí y entonces supe que había aceptado ayudarme, porque de inmediato cambió la expresión de su rostro.

Como si de verdad estuviera mirando a aquella persona especial…

—Si tú fueras esa chica, te diría, justo ahora, lo especial que eres en mi vida y lo importante que es para mí estar cerca de ti— dijo, a la par que se acercaba y colocaba una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla derecha, delicadamente —. Te lo demostraría una y otra vez todos los días sin cansarme, para que te des cuenta que de verdad me interesas, que verte sonreír es lo que más me hace feliz en este mundo y lo que me motiva a despertarme cada mañana— en menos de un segundo, su mano libre se dirigió hacia mi cintura y sin que yo me lo esperara me acercó hasta él, en un movimiento rápido que me hizo perder la respiración.

Dios, esto era tan extraño que no me lo creía.

Shaoran me miraba de una forma tan especial, que hacía que mi corazón palpitara a una velocidad impresionante, amenazando con salirse de mi pecho. Su mano derecha, que seguía sobre una de mis mejillas, acariciaba mi rostro de una forma tan hermosa que logró transmitirme un sentimiento de calidez enorme.

Un sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas, en el instante en el que se acercó definitivamente y me envolvió en un abrazo protector, escondiendo el rostro en mi cuello y colocando ambas manos sobre mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él de una forma que inexplicablemente me hacía sentir segura, protegida, especial…

—Eres la chica más maravillosa que he conocido y no quiero que te separes de mi o que estemos lejos, porque no lo soportaría— habló nuevamente, en un susurro que tocó mi cuello, antes de llegar hasta mis oídos, donde terminó por perderse y me provocó un ligero estremecimiento que no pasó desapercibido para Shaoran, pues fue en ese instante cuando él finalmente se separó de mí y acto seguido retrocedió algunos pasos, a la par que metía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sonreía angelicalmente, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Me sonrojé furiosamente en el instante en el que me di cuenta de lo que había pasado.

¡Señor, ese chico era tan… tan…!

—Eso es lo que yo haría, pero evidentemente te has dado cuenta de que no es lo mismo una chica que un chico, ¿Verdad?— preguntó, mas yo no pude responder nada —. Además de que se vería muy extraño que una chica hiciera algo como eso, sobretodo porque los hombres somos más altos— asentí mecánicamente sin decir ni una palabra. Aún estaba aturdida e increíblemente sorprendida por lo acontecido, porque, ¡Cielos!, ¿Cómo era posible que conociendo a Shaoran de años, jamás advirtiera esa clase de personalidad oculta que poseía?

Se había transformado completamente, tanto que me era difícil identificar si se trataba realmente de Shaoran o de alguno de esos hombres de ensueño con los que fantasean todas las chicas en algún momento de su vida.

—Sí, supongo que se vería muy raro— dije apenas, luego de que mi mente se hubiera despejado lo suficiente como para hablar.

—Pues bien, ahí lo tienes— respondió y al instante siguiente comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta de entrada de mi habitación —. ¿Salimos?

—¿A dónde?

—A la sala, ¿Qué acaso no querías compañía?, es lo que hago, así que muévete Kinomoto o tiraras la oportunidad al garete y te quedas sola— asentí mecánicamente ante lo que parecía prácticamente una orden, me levanté y acto seguido caminé hasta la puerta, viendo como Shaoran se me adelantaba y comenzaba a descender una a una las escaleras que daban hacia la planta baja, seguramente teniendo la idea de que iríamos a la estancia a ver alguna película o algo similar, pues generalmente era lo que solíamos hacer, cada que yo estaba aburrida o sola en casa, sin compañía alguna.

Le miré por unos instantes. Si tuviera una novia, ¿Shaoran sería de esa manera todo el tiempo?

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Holi! Como ya lo había dicho, este capítulo estuvo terminado desde hace tiempo, así que no me resistí a publicarlo cuanto antes, además de que a mí, particularmente, me ha encantado como quedó.

Espero que a ustedes les guste un montón, como ya lo vieron esta vez el POV fue de parte de la linda y despistada Sakura, que ahora si ha quedado sorprendida y dudosa respecto a su atractivo amigo, quien aprovechó la oportunidad y no dudo ni un segundo en mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, aunque aparentemente fuera todo parte de una "farsa" XD

En fin, agradezco mucho a las personitas que me dejaron sus comentarios la última actualización, ya he respondido a sus bellísimos review via PM y lo único que me queda por decir es que ojalá y este capi sea de su agrado, ya saben que pueden dejarme sus opiniones mediante review, e-mail o mensaje de Facebook, como gusten ;)

El siguiente capi está a la mitad, así que espero poder actualizar el domingo o el lunes, aunque si la inspiración es benevolente conmigo, puede que ande por aquí un poquito antes, así que estén pendientes ;)

Nos estamos leyendo, les mando un abrazo gigante y que las musas siempre estén a su favor.

Bye-Bye


	5. Cubrir las apariencias

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a CLAMP

* * *

 **Hitsuzen**

 _ **Capitulo quinto**_

 _ **Cubrir las apariencias.**_

* * *

 **(Shaoran)**

Había estado soñando con la Torre de Tokio, Hong Kong y un clima de mierda, cuando mi reloj despertador se encargó de hacerme levantar de una manera horrible y estruendosa, como casi siempre.

No había ni extendido la mano hacia el condenado aparato del demonio, para apagarlo, cuando sentí que un frio congelador se colaba por debajo de mis mantas, en un acto que me hizo lanzar un gruñido al aire, seguido de una maldición.

Fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta que mi sueño extraño se había complementado perfectamente con ese lunes, porque aparentemente hacia un frio demencial afuera, acompañado de una ligera llovizna que me provocaba una sensación de pereza extrema.

Odio el frio, odio la maldita lluvia y en general, odio el clima asqueroso que rodea a Japón en días como esos.

—¡Xiao Lang!, ¡Se te hará tarde para ir al instituto!, ¡Apúrate!— la voz potente de Ieran llegó hasta mis oídos justo cuando se paseaba por mi mente la idea de quedarme en casa, hundido bajo las sabanas. Porque no sólo se trataba del hecho de que afuera había un ambiente horrible, también podíamos sumarle, para variar, que yo no había podido dormir lo suficiente y ahora me cargaba con un sueño abrumador, que probablemente lograría, dentro de las próximas horas, que yo quisiera quedarme dormido en cualquier lugar en el instituto, así fuera sobre una roca.

Y no era porque me hubiera quedado despierto por leer algún libro de suspenso o porque padeciera de insomnio, más bien, la culpable de mi desvelo, sí, culpable, era precisamente mi vecina Kinomoto, junto con su sonrisa terriblemente dulce e ideas poco convencionales…

Justo después de que yo hablara con Tomoyo y acordara comenzar con el dichoso plan suyo del que aún no tenía suficientes detalles, un ruido proveniente del exterior y el posterior llamado de Sakura, hicieron que yo virara mi atención hacia la ventana, sólo para darme cuenta de que una hermosa chica castaña estaba casi afuera de su habitación, portando el vestido rosado para ocasiones especiales y un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Al verla quedé terriblemente encantado, no voy a negarlo, sin embargo segundos antes, Daidouji me había dicho que debía comenzar a comportarme de una forma distinta con Sakura y con todo lo que tuviera relación con ella, por lo que me obligué a mí mismo a actuar como si el asunto no me importara y me diera exactamente igual que ella hubiera preparado esa imagen especialmente para Tsukishiro.

Pese a que en el interior estaba muriéndome de la rabia…

Y todo habría estado perfecto, de no ser porque Sakura, de un momento a otro, se empeñó en buscar mi ayuda en un tema del que prácticamente no tenía ni idea, para posteriormente hacerme parte de una "farsa" en la que supuestamente yo debía conquistarla a ella y hacer de cuenta como si se tratara de la mujer de mis sueños, todo con la finalidad de darle ideas para conquistar al sujeto del que se sentía perdidamente atraída.

En un principio debo admitir que me había causado cierta gracia el asunto, además de que sin quererlo, un repentino nerviosismo se apoderó de mi cuerpo haciéndome quedar por completo paralizado. Y aunque agradecí internamente el hecho de que Sakura no se hubiese dado cuenta de aquel detalle, minutos después me vi a mi mismo haciendo algo que ni en mis mejores sueños pensé que podía llegar a suceder, pese a que me moría de ganas por intentarlo desde hace quien sabe cuánto tiempo atrás...

La cercanía en la que nos había envuelto, aprovechando esa supuesta actuación mía, era bastante diferente al típico contacto de amigos que teníamos casi todos los días. Mis sentidos se intensificaron a tal grado que pude percibir con mayor claridad su perfume, la suavidad de su piel y la proximidad de su cuerpo, que se había estremecido a momentos, no sabía si por la sorpresa de que yo me hubiera tomado el asunto tan en serio o por alguna otra causa que no era demasiado clara pero que, en dado caso, no importaría demasiado.

Porque se sentía jodidamente bien que Sakura cayera ante mí de esa forma, que fuera yo el responsable de sus temblores, sus sonrojos y sus sonrisas tímidas, que por un momento estuviera completa y enteramente a disposición mía, en un espacio que me permitía liberarme, aunque sea un poco, de todos aquellos sentimientos que a momentos me ahogaban, provocándome sensaciones diversas que iban desde la alegría hasta la ira, originada por su empeño en llamar la atención de un hombre que jamás iba a verla como yo la veía.

Di una vuelta sobre la cama, antes de colocar un brazo sobre mi frente.

¿Cuánto tiempo más pasaría, antes de que ella pudiera percatarse de lo que realmente pasaba a su alrededor?

Suspiré, antes de volver a girar sobre uno de mis costados, para observar el reloj despertador.

Eran las 7:45…

Y las clases empezaban a las 8:00 exactas.

—¡Mierda!— me levanté de un salto luego de darme cuenta de que ya se me había hecho terriblemente tarde, todo por andar pensando en un asunto que de momento se hallaba inconcluso.

Me vestí como pude, tomé mi maletín de una de las esquinas de mi habitación y luego de despedirme brevemente de Ieran partí rumbo al instituto, encontrándome en el camino con Sakura, que al verme me saludó con su típico "¡Buenos días!", acompañado de su eterna sonrisa amable y seguidamente me incitó a correr junto con ella, con el propósito de llegar al instituto antes de que empezara nuestra primer clase del día.

Para cuando logramos llegar hasta nuestra respectiva aula, nos dimos cuenta de que el profesor aún no aparecía, en un golpe de suerte que nos hizo recobrar el aliento luego de semejante carrera y nos dio tranquilidad momentánea.

Avanzamos sin decir nada hasta nuestros respectivos pupitres, ubicados en una de las esquinas del salón de clases. Luego de tomar un respiro, finalmente tomamos asiento, en tanto Tomoyo, que ya se encontraba en su mismo lugar de siempre, nos observaba con su sonrisita amable y molesta de todos los días, seguramente pensando en lo gracioso que era, para ella, el vernos llegar de esa manera.

—Ahora hasta a Shaoran se le hace tarde, que curioso— Daidouji soltó una risilla después de su comentario sarcástico y al instante yo le miré con odio, mientras controlaba mis ganas por lanzarle algo y matarla —. Para su buena suerte aun no llega el profesor.

—Qué alivio— respondió Sakura, con un ligero suspiro —. El día de ayer por estar pensando en tantas cosas, me quedé dormida hasta muy tarde y hoy por la mañana no podía levantarme.

—¿Y en qué clase de cosas pensabas?— indagó Tomoyo, al tiempo que me enviaba una ligera mirada de complicidad que fue totalmente ignorada por Kinomoto —. Debe haber sido algo muy importante como para que te robara el sueño de esa manera.

—Ehm…— un breve silencio se hizo presente luego de la afirmación de Daidouji y Sakura se sonrojó como casi siempre lo hacía, cada vez que se sentía puesta en evidencia por alguien más —. Es sólo que, estaba tratando de encontrar alguna forma para acercarme a Yukito un poco más.

—¿Y la cita que tuvieron ayer?

—No fue del todo buena— respondió ella, con algo de decepción en su voz que me hizo bufar, fastidiado —. No sé qué más hacer, estoy tratando de buscar alguna buena idea pero no se me ocurre nada.

—Creo que yo sé exactamente lo que se necesita para estos casos— Tomoyo sonrió con un deje de misterio y luego de buscar en el interior de su maletín, finalmente extrajo un pequeño panfleto, en cuya portada se encontraba un dibujo de la luna, algunas estrellas y una casita mal hecha en el fondo.

Yo levanté una ceja sin entender a qué iba todo el asunto, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntar, Daidouji retomó la palabra y luego de extenderle el papel a Sakura se dispuso a explicar todo, con un aparente entusiasmo que casi me hace vomitar.

¿Qué diablos tramaba?

—Me lo dieron mientras venia hacia acá— dijo —. Es una invitación para la noche de estrellas que se llevara a cabo en el Templo Tsukimine este sábado por la noche.

—¿Noche de estrellas?— preguntó Sakura y yo comprendí cada vez menos —. ¿El evento en el que asisten parejas para ver las estrellas y pedir deseos?

—Justamente eso— confirmó ella —. ¿Por qué no invitas al joven Yukito?, sería algo muy romántico y especial para que puedan compartirlo— Sakura sonrió con una felicidad renovada luego de escuchar la "idea tan grandiosa", pero yo, por otro lado, tenía unas inmensas ganas de asesinar a la desgraciada de Tomoyo por hacer una cosa como esa, ¡Y en mi cara!

Se suponía que teníamos algo así como un contrato y ahora la muy maldita parecía haberse puesto en mi contra.

Desgraciada, mil veces desgraciada, no sé ni como pude confiar en una persona como…

—Así sirve que yo puedo invitar a Shaoran para que vaya conmigo y estemos cerca por cualquier cosa que necesites, Sakurita— ni bien terminé de pensar en un montón de maldiciones dedicadas a Daidouji, cuando su voz serena y delicada volvió a hacerse presente, con un argumento que me dejó por completo helado y sorprendido.

¿Qué diablos…?

—¿T-tú y Shaoran?— la pregunta de Sakura me hizo darme cuenta de que ella estaba igual o inclusive aún más confundida que yo respecto al asunto reciente, pero lejos de retirar sus palabras o indicar lo contrario, Tomoyo asintió una vez con la cabeza, confirmando que no se trataba de ninguna broma ni nada parecido.

Sin que yo pudiera decir nada, Daidouji se puso de pie con mucha sutileza, avanzó algunos pasos hasta llegar a mi pupitre y luego de colocar sus manos sobre la mesita se inclinó un poco en mi dirección, viéndome con tanta atención que me hizo sentirme en extremo nervioso, no sólo por la mirada profunda y el escrutinio tan intenso, también porque su rostro se había acercado demasiado al mío, tanto que podía oler su perfume dulzón y sentir su respiración que chocaba contra la mía, mezclándose.

—¿Aceptas ir conmigo, Shaoran?— no tenía ni puta idea de que mierda estaba pasando y mucho menos de lo que Tomoyo pudiera estar planeando, porque su tono de voz había sido cambiado por uno ligeramente seductor que me hizo enrojecer de pura vergüenza, además de que logró provocar dentro mío un terrible nerviosismo, producto de la mirada sorprendida e interrogante que Sakura estaba enviándonos ya, desde el asiento al frente.

Y estuve a punto de decirle lo loca que estaba y lo equivocada que se encontraba al pensar que iba a aceptar algo como eso, de no ser porque, de un momento a otro, la macabra chica me lanzó un guiño y con ello me hizo darme cuenta de que el asunto no iba en la dirección en la que yo lo había interpretado en un inicio. Más bien y sin temor a equivocarme, se trataba del mismo plan extraño que ella aparentemente había estado fabricando desde hacía quien sabe cuánto tiempo…

Fue entonces que, recordando el hecho de que había aceptado no replicar y hacer todo cuanto dijera sin rechistar, me decidí finalmente a acatar la orden indirecta, que incluía seguirle el juego en aquel extraño acto, cuyo propósito aún me era desconocido, pero que aparentemente tenía que cumplir para que se lograra algo… positivo.

—Será un honor, Tomoyo— tuve que forzarme a mí mismo a mostrar alguna especie de sonrisa que pudiera ir acompañada con el tono jocoso y extraño de Daidouji. Ella me miro con un deje de satisfacción y luego de darme las gracias con el mismo tono de voz sugerente, tomó nuevamente su asiento y comenzó a festejar con Sakura el hecho de que ya tuvieran planes para el sábado y un montón de cosas a las que yo dejé de prestar atención luego de un rato.

Sin embargo y pese a que Daidouji reclamaba su atención con insistencia, Kinomoto parecía encontrarse demasiado ausente, no sólo por las miradas furtivas que me lanzaba de vez en vez, como acusándome de algo grave, también porque su rostro había pasado de la felicidad a la confusión en cuestión de segundos y sus ojos se encontraban perdidos, mirando un punto inexistente que quedaba lejos del rostro animado de su mejor amiga.

Y yo, por supuesto, seguía sin entender absolutamente nada.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Holi!, Luego de algunos días de atraso, aquí les dejo la actualización del capítulo cinco de Hitsuzen. Sé que me he pasado por un par de días, pero he estado bastante ocupada con la Uni y mi trabajo, que apenas y tuve tiempo para escribir ésta semana, yo espero disculpen la demora y ojalá el capítulo les guste un montón.

No es demasiado extenso, pero como verán, se trata de expresar un poquito los sentimientos de Shaoran respecto a lo sucedido el capi pasado y el plan que tiene con Tomoyo que es bastante peculiar XD

Muchas gracias a las personitas que, aunque son poquitas, apoyan esta historia siguiéndola fielmente con sus largos reviews que yo amo demasiadisimo *-*. Es por ustedes (y también por el gusto de escribir XD) que sigo actualizando constantemente, así que eternas gracias por su apoyo.

El próximo capi espero que esté listo para la siguiente semana, afortunadamente estaré un poco más liberada de trabajo, así que eso me dará un poco más de tiempo para escribir. Si gustan dejarme su opinión respecto a la historia, sobre lo que les gusta o lo que no les gusta pueden hacerlo mediante review, PM o vía Facebook, completamente gratis :D

Nos estamos leyendo prontito, les mando un abrazo inmenso y que las musas siempre estén a su favor.

Bye-Bye.


	6. Perdiendo la razón

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a CLAMP

* * *

 **Hitsuzen**

 _ **Capitulo sexto**_

 _ **Perdiendo la razón.**_

* * *

 **(Sakura)**

Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que había estado verdaderamente sola en casa, sin ningún tipo de compañía familiar o… amistosa.

Desde muy pequeña había estado acostumbrada al hecho de que mi padre y Touya salieran muy temprano por las mañanas y pasaran la noche fuera de nuestro hogar. En el caso de mi padre, su trabajo exigía que se quedara a dormir cerca de las excavaciones a las que asistía y por otro lado, el reciente trabajo de medio tiempo de mi hermano, requería su presencia durante la noche, ya que se trataba de un empleo como guardia de seguridad en un centro comercial pequeño.

Sin embargo, pese a la ausencia de mis familiares, había alguien en medio de todo que me hacía olvidarme de la soledad y darme cuenta de que al final, las cosas no podían ser del todo malas, porque inclusive tenían un lado positivo que a mí me encantaba explotar lo más posible, siempre que podía…

Aunque justo ahora no comprendía en donde quedaba ese lado bueno junto con ese "alguien", porque repentinamente se habían esfumado ambos, de una manera que no alcanzaba a comprender completamente.

Daba igual.

Suspiré resignada luego de adentrarme a la solitaria estancia de mi casa y acto seguido lancé el maletín del instituto al piso, provocando un estrepitoso sonido que no me molesté en lo absoluto por acallar.

Miré hacia el techo por un par de segundos. Al parecer no bastaba con que mi cerebro me torturara a cada minuto con la idea de pasar la tarde sin compañía alguna, no, además de eso se encargaba, como en una especie de complot maligno, de recordarme el hecho de que esa tarde a Shaoran le había dado un no sé qué por quedarse en el instituto más tiempo del acostumbrado y para variar, terminó haciendo que mi mejor amiga Tomoyo se convirtiera en su fiel acompañante.

No lo entendía.

Desde la mañana, cuando mi amiga me sugirió invitar a Yukito a la noche de estrellas, me di cuenta de que entre Shaoran y ella había una atmosfera totalmente diferente a la usual. En un principio pensé que se trataba de mera amabilidad el que Tomoyo invitara al castaño a asistir a un evento que era solo para parejas y tal, no obstante, cuando la vi acercársele de un modo muy extraño y hablarle con cierto tono seductor, nada propio de ella, no pude evitar que mis sentidos se colocaran en un estado de alerta y que la sorpresa llegara de golpe hasta mi cerebro ya confundido.

Lo peor vino cuando noté que Shaoran correspondía a los gestos y, no conforme con ello, le lanzaba una sonrisita ladina, entre seductor y jocoso.

Siendo que él era la persona más reservada del mundo y no solía realizar aquellos gestos con nadie.

¡Con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo!

—Shaoran… tonto— lancé a la nada, sintiendo de pronto como una sensación extraña se apoderaba de mí y cierto vacío se acentuaba en mi pecho, como si alguien estuviera oprimiéndome el corazón, fuertemente y sin piedad alguna.

No sabía exactamente a que se debía tal cosa, pero tampoco era como si yo quisiera averiguarlo o ponerme a pensar arduamente en ello. Ya había tenido suficiente con lo que mis ojos lograron captar durante esa mañana, como para que yo misma me torturara evocando la imagen de mis dos mejores amigos, sonriéndose de forma sugerente, como si desearan lanzarse a los brazos del otro y…

¡No, no y no!

Entendía perfectamente el hecho de que tanto Shaoran como Tomoyo estaban en toda la libertad de hacer lo que quisieran, hablar con quién quisieran e inclusive seducir a quien quisieran, pero el verles juntos, haciéndose gestos, como si se atrajeran de forma emocional y mutua, me hacía sentir demasiado incomoda, además de que no estaba en mis planes que mis dos mejores amigos empezaran de un momento a otro a salir juntos o a tener una relación demasiado cercana… ¡O lo que sea!

Y lo sé, sé que me estoy comportando como una completa egoísta y pésima amiga justo ahora, pero no puedo evitarlo, enserio.

No lo entiendo aun, no sé cuál es la causa, pero no me gusta ver a Shaoran con otra chica que no sea yo.

Y menos de esa forma tan seductora.

Por mucho que se trate de Tomoyo…

—Arg, soy una idiota— me recosté sobre el sofá de tres plazas en el que había estado sentada desde hacía rato y miré con sumo detenimiento mi teléfono celular, una vez terminé de auto insultarme.

El aparatejo permanecía inmutable, descansando en el interior de mi maletín entreabierto, como incitándome a tomarlo, sólo para marcar el número de Shaoran y averiguar de una vez por todas si aún se encontraba con Tomoyo o, por otro lado, ya estaba en su casa, a unos cuantos metros de la mía, descansando…

Negué con la cabeza.

No iba a ponerme más paranoica de lo que ya me sentía, además de que tampoco podía estar controlando la vida de mi mejor amigo de aquella manera.

Al final, Shaoran podía pasar tiempo con cuanta persona quisiera y no estaba dentro de sus obligaciones el tener que soportarme todos los días o permanecer conmigo durante las ocasiones en las que me encontrara sola en casa, justo como pasaba en ese preciso instante, por mucho que yo lo extrañara a morir.

Cielo santo, ¿Qué es lo que está pasándome?

Y podía haberme pasado horas en esa posición, meditando mil y un veces más, de no ser porque un par de golpes sobre la puerta de entrada lograron sacarme de la nube de pensamientos en la que me había sumergido e hicieron, de paso, que me diera cuenta de que había una visita nueva o tal vez se trataba simplemente del cartero, el mismo que solía visitarnos cada que había un paquete nuevo o correo por entregar.

Me coloqué de pie una vez me di cuenta de que estaba tardando más de la cuenta en atender y sin más me dirigí a la puerta, abriéndola cuando estuve de pie frente a ella y encontrándome con el rostro sereno de cierto castaño, quien me veía desde el umbral con una sonrisita divertida plasmada en su rostro.

—¿Estabas durmiendo o algo así?— preguntó, soltando una risilla que me hizo enrojecer, una vez me di cuenta de que, por estar pensando en tantas cosas, no había acomodado mi cabello lo suficiente como para disimular el hecho de que había estado recostada sobre el sofá.

—N-no estaba dormida, sólo estaba pensando en algunas cosas sin importancia— dije, defendiéndome ante la evidente burla de Shaoran y haciéndome a un lado para que el castaño finalmente pudiera entrar —.Pero eso no importa, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?, es decir, yo pensé que no vendrías hoy.

—¿Y por qué no lo haría?— indagó de vuelta, a la vez que tomaba asiento sobre el sillón en el que yo había estado anteriormente y se cruzaba de brazos, como esperando una explicación —.Quedamos que pasaríamos la tarde juntos, a menos que quieras que me vaya o algo así.

—No me refiero a eso y lo sabes— solté —.Es sólo que el plan incluía regresar juntos a casa y tu decidiste quedarte con Tomoyo a hacer quien sabe que cosas en el instituto.

—Estuvimos organizando un par de sesiones del consejo estudiantil, Sakura— respondió, con tanta seriedad que me hizo sentir, inclusive, como una niña a la que acaban de reprender por cometer una travesura —.Tomoyo y yo somos los encargados desde hace como tres meses ¿Se te olvida?

—No se me olvida, pero se me hace mucha coincidencia que justo hoy, luego de que han estado tan… juntos, se les haya ocurrido quedarse a organizar esas dichosas sesiones.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando Sakura?— indagó, con un tono de voz confundido que a mí me hizo estallar en ira.

¿Se suponía que iba a negarlo ahora?, ¿Luego de que yo lo había visto lanzarle miradas seductoras y sonrisas ladinas a mi mejor amiga?

—Sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando Li, así que no te hagas el distraído conmigo— hablé —.No sé qué clase de relación tienen tú y Tomoyo ahora, pero me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeran desde antes.

—Tomoyo y yo no tenemos ninguna "relación"— dijo apenas, haciendo el gesto de comillas con los dedos y mirándome de una manera que evidenciaba lo contrariado que seguramente estaba.

Pero aquí, lo que nadie me quitaba de la mente, era el hecho de que la única contrariada, confundida y terriblemente molesta debería de ser yo, por todo lo que parecía que Tomoyo y él querían ocultarme. Además de aquella relación que Shaoran se estaba empeñando en negar pero que para mí resultaba muy evidente.

¿Qué clase de amigos se mandan esas miradas y se hablan así?

—¿Y entonces porque parecía que no te molestaba que ella estuviera muy cerca de tu rostro, hablándote seductoramente?

—¿Hablas de hoy por la mañana?

—¡Entonces lo admites!

—¿Admitir qué?

—¡Que tú y Tomoyo tienen algo y no me lo han dicho!

—Tomoyo y yo no tenemos nada— dijo, con una tranquilidad que a mí, por otra parte, estaba comenzando a exasperarme —.Lo único que pasó es que ella me invitó a la noche de estrellas a la que tu irás con Tsukishiro, sólo para hacerte compañía en tu siguiente cita con él, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Oh claro, porque ahora las invitaciones entre amigos son con un tono de voz sugerente, sonrisas ladinas y besos en los labios.

—Yo no he besado a Tomoyo… aún.

—¡¿Aún?!— Shaoran rio estruendosamente ante la pregunta pero yo, lejos de divertirme con la conversación, estaba que no soportaba el repentino coraje que ya había inundado mi cuerpo entero —.¡Entonces si tienen algo!, ¡Y no te rías, que esto va enserio!

—Es que no entiendo cuál es el problema en todo esto— dijo, luego de un momento en el que ambos permanecimos en silencio —.Tomoyo sólo estaba jugando y yo también, tampoco era como para tomárselo enserio.

—Pues a mí me pareció muy real— volví a decir, esta vez cruzándome de brazos en un gesto algo testarudo que no me importo demasiado —.Además, nosotros somos amigos de años y que yo sepa no juegas conmigo de esa manera o me hablas así o…

—Perfecto, entonces si eso es lo que quieres…— no había terminado de quejarme al respecto, ni un poco, cuando Shaoran, sin previo aviso, avanzó hasta donde yo me encontraba de pie y sin ninguna contemplación me tomó de la cintura, atrayéndome hacia él en un gesto que literalmente me dejó sin aire.

—¿Q-Qué haces?— pregunté entre tartamudeos, levantando un poco la mirada y centrándola en los ojos ambarinos de Shaoran, que me miraban con tanto interés que no pude evitar que a mis mejillas llegara un ligero calor, producto del acercamiento tan… extraño.

—¿No es esto lo que quieres, Sakura?— susurró apenas, mientras se acercaba hasta mi rostro y juntaba su mejilla contra la mía, en un acto que me dejó por completo anonadada.

—N-no me refería a…

—¿Entonces a qué?

—N-no lo sé…— su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío que no podía evitar sentir su respiración golpeando contra la mía y su mirada clavada sobre de mí, haciéndome sentir diminuta, frágil, sin ninguna pizca de cordura.

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto?

No tenía una idea concreta del porque recientemente sentía ese cosquilleo cada vez que él se me acercaba y mucho menos la razón del porque me invadía un nerviosismo terrible cuando estábamos tan juntos como ahora, siendo que en el pasado nos habíamos abrazado un millar de veces e inclusive habíamos dormido juntos en algún par de ocasiones, cuando yo me atemorizaba durante las noches de tormenta y prácticamente le obligaba a que me hiciera compañía.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión todo se veía diferente…

Levanté la mirada hasta posarla sobre la suya y le miré por un segundo, sin pensarlo, en una respuesta instintiva, me acerqué un poco más, apenas unos milímetros, pero lo suficiente como para que su nariz y la mía chocaran ligeramente, manteniendo un contacto que me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

—Shaoran— llamé, en un susurro apenas audible que él, por la cercanía, pudo escuchar perfectamente —.Lo siento.

—¿Ah?

—Que siento ser una paranoica— hablé, explicando un poco el porqué de mi disculpa improvisada, pero sin moverme un milímetro de mi posición —. Es sólo que pensé que tú y Tomoyo tenían una relación oculta y…

—Y… ¿Qué si la tuviéramos?— retrocedí algunos pasos, rompiendo el contacto en el que nos habíamos sumergido y observé que los orbes ámbares de Shaoran me miraban ya con mucha curiosidad, esperando una respuesta que ni siquiera yo era capaz de encontrar todavía.

¿Qué tenía de malo que entre Tomoyo y Shaoran surgiera algo?, nada.

No tenía nada de malo, no era un crimen y tampoco estaban atentando contra nadie, entonces, ¿Por qué la idea me parecía una locura?, ¿Por qué no podía pensar siquiera en esa posibilidad?, ¿Por qué me invadía un enojo repentino cuando imaginaba a mis dos mejores amigos juntos, compartiendo su tiempo, riendo y siendo felices?

Mire nuevamente a Shaoran y sin pensarlo negué con la cabeza.

—No quiero— dije, sin meditarlo, sin saber siquiera por qué lo hacía.

—¿No quieres qué?

—¡No sé Shaoran, ya no me preguntes!

—¿No crees que estás siendo muy egoísta?— respondió de vuelta, a la vez que ignoraba por completo mi evidente desesperación por abandonar aquel tema tan incómodo —.Tú tienes a tu persona especial, ¿No crees que yo también merezco encontrar a la mía?

Persona especial, persona especial….

Se estaba refiriendo a Yukito cuando me decía que yo ya había encontrado a la persona más importante para mí y se suponía que tenía razón, porque no era un secreto para nadie ni mucho menos, pues inclusive mi hermano, que era su mejor amigo, sabía de la profunda atracción que yo sentía hacia ese chico amable, de hermosos ojos grises y cabello plateado.

Atracción…

¿Sólo era atracción lo que sentía por Yukito?

—Sabes Sakura, no entiendo a qué va todo este asunto pero no es para nada agradable— dijo, aunque yo no preste demasiada atención al momento —.Así que creo que por hoy es mejor que me vaya, tal vez te haga falta pensar un poco las cosas y relajarte… a solas— Shaoran pasó justo a mi lado una vez terminó de decir aquellas palabras y acto seguido comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada.

Y no fue hasta ese momento cuando finalmente reaccioné…

No quería que se fuera, no quería que me dejara y no quería que encontrara a ninguna persona especial que no fuera yo.

Por muy egoísta que sonara, por muy tonto que se escuchara.

Y aun no tenía muy clara la razón de todo eso, pero de momento no quería ponerme a meditar en ello, pues lo único que deseaba, en un instante como ese, era evitar que él se fuera de aquella forma y me abandonara.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, luego de que mi cerebro trabajara a mil revoluciones por minuto, avancé hasta la entrada y lo detuve, justo en el momento en que estaba por girar el pomo de la puerta para salir.

Lo vi un instante, tomé el borde de su camisa con mis dedos y escondí mi rostro en su espalda.

—No te vayas— dije, mas suplicante que nunca, esperando a que mis palabras llegaran hasta sus oídos y lograran convencerlo de abandonar esa tonta idea que tanto miedo me daba.

Lo sentí tensarse y en el instante en que pensé que nada más pasaría, finalmente se dio vuelta y me envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

Cerré los ojos ante el gesto y me aferré aún más a él.

¿Qué está pasando?

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Holi!, He estado bastante ocupada con la Universidad y cosas de mi vida cotidiana que no había podido escribir y mucho menos actualizar, por eso y más, mil disculpas…

Ahora que han llegado las vacaciones y la temporada de fiestas navideñas, espero poder contar con más tiempo para escribir y finalizar esta historia, que aunque es cortita espero que les guste mucho, tanto como a mí me gusta escribirla, con todo y los problemas existenciales de la despistada Sakura xD

No tengo mucho que decir, más que ojalá perdonen la demora y que nos leemos prontito (espero), les mando un abrazo gigantesco y que las musas siempre los acompañen.

Bye-Bye.


	7. Desahogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a CLAMP

* * *

 **Hitsuzen**

 _ **Capitulo séptimo**_

 _ **Desahogo.**_

* * *

 **(Shaoran)**

—Podemos hacer la cena y luego ver una película o pedir pizza y ver la película al mismo tiempo que comemos, ¿Qué eliges?— Sakura me miró un instante, una vez terminó de explicar su menú de opciones para lo que podríamos hacer durante esa noche y seguidamente, con la sonrisa más radiante del mundo, levantó un papelito con sus dedos, en donde estaba escrito el número telefónico de la pizzería más cercana a la residencia Kinomoto y a la que solíamos llamar en ocasiones como esas.

Asentí mecánicamente ante la segunda opción y al parecer ella pareció comprender el gesto, pues en el instante siguiente ya estaba sosteniendo el teléfono de su casa y marcando con algo de prisa los números registrados en el papel.

La contemplé un segundo, antes de que un ligero suspiro se escapara de mis labios.

Sakura era, sin temor a equivocarme, la única persona en todo el maldito universo que podía romper mis defensas tan fácilmente. Desde que lo recuerdo y desde el instante en que comenzamos a ser mejores amigos, ella ha tenido una habilidad impresionante para convencerme de hacer cosas que en un estado de lucidez normal no haría, por el simple hecho de que la mayoría suelen ser incongruentes con mi personalidad y forma de ser.

Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de pedirme que no me alejara de ella o que inclusive me quedara en su casa a pasar la noche, hablábamos de otra cosa completamente distinta, porque fuera cual fuera la situación, bastaba únicamente con que hiciera un mohín, juntara las manos y me hablara suavemente, para lograr que yo, sin ninguna pizca de razonamiento, accediera de inmediato y sin rechistar al que muchas veces resultaba prácticamente como un mandato.

Algo de cierta forma patético, pero que me resultaba complicado de evitar, no sólo por los múltiples sentimientos que me embargaban en cada una de esas ocasiones, también porque Sakura, aunque no lo pareciera, podía resultar terriblemente frágil a momentos…

Tan frágil que me era imposible resistir mis deseos por protegerla de cualquier cosa, así fuera el viento.

Y habría podido seguir haciendo recuentos sobre las tantas veces en las que me había visto en la necesidad de quedarme con ella, de no ser porque un sonido agudo, proveniente de mi teléfono celular, se hizo presente alrededor de mí y me hizo responder, más rápido de lo comúnmente esperado.

Miré la pantalla luminosa un momento y al instante me percaté de que se trataba de un mensaje de texto, junto a una notificación de tres llamadas perdidas, todas de parte de Tomoyo.

Me levanté del sillón, una vez me di cuenta de que ella no dejaría de molestarme hasta que no la llamara y, sin afán de perder más el tiempo, finalmente marqué el número de Daidouji de vuelta, esperando un poco hasta que su voz aguda, con un tono levemente desesperado, se hizo escuchar al otro lado de la línea.

— _Cielos Shaoran, he estado intentando contactar contigo desde hace horas—_ se quejó _—. ¿Hiciste lo que te dije?_

—No, las cosas se… complicaron un poco— respondí, al tiempo que observaba de reojo como Sakura parecía esperar a que confirmaran el pedido de la pizza y acto seguido me giraba algunos centímetros, lo suficiente como para darle la espalda —. Además ni siquiera tuve oportunidad, ella fue la que comenzó a hacerme un montón de preguntas respecto a _nuestra relación_ , así que no hubo necesidad de que yo sacara el tema a flote.

— _¡Eso es una buena señal!—_ chilló y yo tuve que alejar el celular algunos centímetros de mi oreja, lo suficiente como para que su tono de voz no lograra dejarme sordo _—. Te lo dije, le interesas a Sakura más de lo que te imaginas._

—Sea como sea Daidouji, esto está poniéndose muy complicado— expresé, molesto —. Estuve cerca de pelearme con ella gracias a tu idea de _seducirme_ y esa es una de las cosas que no quería desde un inicio.

— _Si casi pelean por una causa como esa, ya te dije que significa que vamos por buen camino—_ volvió a decir y yo rolé los ojos, impaciente _—. No puedes abandonarlo todo ahora Shaoran, tienes que poner de tu parte en este plan o de lo contrario nada de lo que hemos hecho va a funcionar._

—¿Y ahora que se supone que haga?— indagué, con prisa —. El plan original era que yo iba a preguntarle sobre ti para alguno de tus planes extraños y ahora que las cosas cambiaron estoy totalmente perdido.

— _Es por eso que existen los planes B, Shaoran—_ respondió, con un tono de sabiduría inmenso que me hizo bufar, fastidiado _—. ¿Estás en su casa todavía?_

—Sí, vamos a cenar juntos y veremos una de las tantas películas que…

— _Perfecto—_ interrumpió y yo casi sentí que quería estrangularla _—. Ahora sólo acércate un poco si es que no estás junto a ella y finge que me dices algún halago—_ levanté una ceja sin comprender a que iba todo aquel tema y en el instante siguiente solté una ligera risa cargada de sarcasmo e ironía.

¿Yo, halagarla a ella?, Ni loco.

—¿Y cómo qué quieres que te diga?— pregunté de vuelta —. ¿Eres la mujer más loca y extraña del mundo?

— _Es un buen intento_ — comentó, con una risa que evidenciaba que, lejos de molestarse, parecía estarse divirtiéndose bastante con todo ese asunto _—. Aunque siempre puedes halagar mi grandiosa inteligencia, ¿O acaso no crees que soy un genio por ayudarte con este plan tan magnifico?_

—No exageres— respondí —. Eres la mujer más inteligente y audaz que conozco, pero no es como para que…— iba a decirle lo mucho que me molestaba su narcisismo y algunas cosas más, de no ser porque, al girarme un poco sobre mis talones, me encontré con que Sakura ya había terminado de ordenar nuestra pizza y ahora me miraba con un gesto de confusión llenándole el rostro.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna de arriba abajo, en el instante en que la vi ladear la cabeza, totalmente dispuesta a interrogarme.

—¿Con quién hablas?— preguntó y yo tuve que reprimir una maldición, en el mismo momento en que una molesta risa se hizo presente del otro lado del auricular.

— _Buena suerte—_ sin darme tiempo a gritarle lo desgraciada que era, Daidouji cortó la comunicación y yo estuve muy cerca de arrojar el teléfono al piso de la ira.

¡Maldita mujer manipuladora!

—Estaba hablando con Tomoyo— respondí, recordando el hecho de que aún no había aclarado la pregunta de Sakura y que, por mucho que no quisiera revelar ese detalle, de ocultarlo, ella seguramente se empeñaría en tratar de sacar la verdad como fuera.

Algo que en su caso no era buena señal y no favorecía, para nada, el ambiente tenso que nos traíamos desde que Daidouji me había involucrado en su plan de mierda.

Y sí, sé que yo tengo la culpa por aceptar semejante cosa, pero no era como si las circunstancias me hubieran apoyado del todo a disuadirla.

—Ah, ya veo— Sakura sonrió un poquito luego de mi contundente afirmación y en el instante siguiente tomó asiento sobre el mismo sillón en el que yo había estado antes —. Y, ¿Estaban hablando de libros o algo así?

—Digamos que sí— dije, aunque internamente estaba reprochándome lo mal mentiroso que era y lo terrible que me sentía por hacer eso precisamente con ella —. En fin, eso no importa, ¿Tuviste problemas para ordenar la pizza?

—¿Sabes?, no tenía idea de que pensabas así de Tomoyo— habló de pronto, evadiendo con su comentario mi pregunta respecto a nuestra cena de esa noche y logrando, al mismo tiempo, que yo levantara una ceja sin comprender exactamente a que iba tal cosa —. Es decir, nunca te había oído halagar de esa forma a nadie y, no sé, supongo que estoy algo… sorprendida.

—No fue un halago como tal— me defendí, aunque internamente no sabía de qué, ni porque —. Sólo le dije lo que todo mundo sabe respecto a ella, no es nada del otro mundo.

—Entiendo.

—De todos modos Sakura, no comprendo nada— revelé, al tiempo que ella levantaba la mirada y, al instante siguiente, clavaba sus ojos sobre los míos —. Estás actuando de una manera bastante extraña cada que hablamos de Tomoyo recientemente y quisiera que me dijeras cual es la razón.

—No estoy actuando de ninguna forma en especial— dijo, con tanta seguridad que me fue difícil distinguir si estaba siendo honesta o no —. Además, tú y yo dijimos hace un momento que dejaríamos el tema por la paz, así que supongo que por el bien de ambos es mejor abandonarlo de una buena vez.

—¿Por el bien de ambos?— no termine de formular bien todas mis preguntas, cuando instantáneamente la vi levantarse de su sitio y hacer amague de darme la espalda; por lo que sin estar dispuesto a ceder, inmediatamente tomé su mano con fuerza y la hale hacia mí, en un movimiento brusco pero que dadas las circunstancias, era más que necesario —. Oh no, no vas a escaparte ahora y mucho menos vas a dejarme aquí con dudas sobre lo que te pasa.

—No me sucede nada.

—Mírame entonces y dime que no te sucede nada— no pedí su aprobación, mucho menos me detuve a pensar en lo que pasaba o en cómo estaba comportándome yo, lo único que supe es que, luego de prácticamente exigir una explicación, coloqué una mano sobre la cintura de Sakura y la otra la lleve hasta su rostro que permanecía cabizbajo, con la mirada clavada en un punto inexistente —. Sakura contéstame.

—Si tuviera una respuesta lo haría— musito. Sus ojos verdes se desviaron del lugar en el que habían permanecido y finalmente me miraron, llenos de un sentimiento extraño que no pude identificar.

Como si no fuera suficiente mi confusión, Sakura, en un movimiento rápido, pero sutil, levantó una de sus manos y finalmente la poso sobre la mía, que aún permanecía fija en su mejilla izquierda, a la par que cerraba los ojos y hacia un par de muecas, mordiéndose los labios en el acto.

Quería besarla, juro por lo más sagrado que quería hacerlo, sin embargo una parte de mi estaba consciente de que por el momento no era lo más adecuado, además de que un par de golpeteos en la puerta me obligaron a deshacer el contacto, únicamente para permitir que Sakura fuera a atender, pues probablemente se trataba del repartidor que estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo de llevar la pizza a la residencia Kinomoto.

Lancé un suspiro.

¿Sería acaso que no le era tan indiferente a Sakura como lo había pensado desde un inicio?

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Holi mis queridos lectores!, Esta vez y justo como lo mencioné, gracias a las vacaciones he tenido el tiempo suficiente como para ponerme a escribir y es por eso que traigo este capítulo más rápido de lo acostumbrado.

No tengo mucho que decir respecto a él, tanta inspiración junta terminó por secarme el cerebro (?), así que me retirare por hoy, descansaré un poco y mañana con mucha seguridad comenzaré el capítulo siguiente, visto desde la perspectiva de Sakura que al parecer no le basta con confundirse ella misma, también ha logrado confundir bastante a nuestro amado y sexy castaño xD

Si el cap les gusto o no les gusto y quieren reclamarme xD, pueden hacerlo mediante review, PM e inclusive mensaje de Facebook, la dirección está en mi profile ;)

Cuídense mucho, les mando un abrazo gigante y que las musas siempre los acompañen.

Bye-Bye


	8. Admiración

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a CLAMP

* * *

 **Hitsuzen**

 _ **Capitulo octavo**_

 _ **Admiración.**_

* * *

 **(Sakura)**

No era la primera vez que compartía parte del descanso con Tomoyo y mucho menos la primera en la que nos sentábamos debajo del gran árbol; ese que había estado en el mismo lugar desde hacía quien sabe cuántos años, sobre la pequeña colina que se formaba gracias a la inestabilidad del terreno en el instituto y en la que se podía observar claramente la cancha de futbol, donde Shaoran solía compartir su tiempo libre con algunos de sus otros amigos, jugando pequeños partidos de soccer que no llegaban a tener demasiada trascendencia o importancia.

No era la primera vez, tampoco, que yo miraba hacia esa dirección para tratar de animar un poco a mi mejor amigo de años, mientras compartía una charla amena con la chica a mi lado y reíamos cada cierto tiempo por algún chiste que se nos ocurriera de momento o por anécdotas del pasado que caían en la elocuencia.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de mi estaba cambiando, algo que no lograba identificar todavía, pero que lograba transformar todas esas cosas de tal modo que yo ya no podía sentirme demasiado a gusto con ellas, o por lo menos no como antes.

Y mientras miraba hacia el frente, con la vista perdida en algún punto de la cancha de futbol soccer, me di cuenta de que a estas alturas y con todo lo que estaba pasando recientemente a mi alrededor, me iba a ser prácticamente imposible el tratar de aparentar que las cosas seguían estando normales, que no había ideas en mi cabeza que me provocaban millones de preguntas extrañas y que no podía evitar que aparecieran, por más que me esforzara, por más que lo quisiera…

—¿Te sucede algo Sakura?— una voz melodiosa se hizo presente en el momento en que yo volvía a plantearme todas aquellas interrogantes. Inmediatamente, sin esperar un segundo, viré mi atención hacia la chica que permanecía sentada a mi lado, a la vez que contemplaba su rostro, que entre preocupado y confundido, se concentraba ahora en prestarme toda la atención del mundo —. Te he notado muy pensativa últimamente, ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

—Es sólo que…— lo pensé por un momento, había tantas cosas que quería decirle… —. No sé por dónde empezar.

—Tenemos algo de tiempo— dijo, con paciencia —. Deja que las cosas fluyan solas Sakura, si quieres decirme algo, sólo hazlo, aunque tampoco me gustaría que te forzaras a ti misma a hablar de algo que no quieres.

—No es eso, es sólo que…— dudé, al tiempo que agachaba la mirada hacia mi regazo, donde yacían mis manos inertes —. Tomoyo, a ti… ¿A ti te gusta Shaoran?— y ahí estaba, otra vez, preguntando cosas respecto a la relación de mis dos mejores amigos, tratando de sacar conclusiones y respuestas sobre un asunto que no debería importarme demasiado, pero lo hacía, a pesar de mis inútiles esfuerzos por no pensar en ello.

Y es que no estaba tranquila, no podía, porque desde aquella tarde en mi casa, luego de que Shaoran llegara y de que notara como se expresaba así de ella mientras hablaban por teléfono, algo en mi interior se removió e impidió que pudiéramos pasar nuestro tiempo juntos con tranquilidad, dando acceso total a cierta ausencia e incertidumbre que seguía taladrando mi cabeza una y otra vez, sin cansancio.

Al no escuchar respuesta levanté la mirada de donde la había mantenido y la observé una vez, con atención.

Ella me contemplaba sonriente, como siempre, con los ojos brillantes, el rostro sereno y su cabello meciéndose con gentileza ante el viento, como si no hubiera preguntado nada y, por el contrario, estuviera revelándole algo de lo que yo no era plenamente consiente.

—Bueno, Shaoran es un muchacho muy atractivo— expresó finalmente, provocando en mí una profunda sorpresa —. Además de talentoso, tiene muchas cualidades que a cualquier mujer le gustarían, ¿No lo crees?

—Ah, supongo que sí pero…

—Oh vamos Sakura, ¿No lo has visto bien?— preguntó de vuelta, ésta vez girando su rostro hacia la cancha de soccer, donde nuestro amigo corría de un lado a otro, como parte del juego que estaban llevando a cabo durante el descanso —. No creo que siendo tu amigo de años, haya pasado completamente desapercibido para ti el hecho de que Shaoran es uno de los chicos más atractivos de toda la preparatoria, sin exagerar.

—Ahm… yo…

—¿O que tu no piensas lo mismo?— en ese momento, sin siquiera detenerme a pensarlo, mis ojos viajaron inconscientemente hasta donde se encontraba Shaoran de pie, esperando a recibir indicaciones por parte de su grupo de amigos, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la vista sobre un punto lejano en la portería del equipo contrario.

Lo miré un instante, antes de que mi cerebro comenzara a analizar las cosas de otra forma, porque hasta ese momento jamás lo había visto de esa manera...

Sí, Shaoran era guapo, muy, muy guapo, poseedor de los ojos ámbares más hermosos del mundo, con un cabello desordenado que le daba cierto toque rebelde y un montón de características físicas que lo convertían en un chico bastante atractivo a los ojos de las demás mujeres.

Espalda ancha, brazos fuertes, estatura promedio, hermosa sonrisa…

Y habría podido continuar con mi lista de todas las cualidades que lo convertían en un chico asombroso, de no ser porque en ese momento Shaoran giró su cabeza y enfocó su mirada en mí, manteniendo el contacto por algunos segundos, hasta que su boca se curveo finalmente en una bella sonrisa, la misma que provocó un cosquilleo inexplicable en mi estómago, seguido de un considerable sonrojo en mis mejillas.

—¿No vas a saludarlo?— preguntó Tomoyo, pero yo estaba tan avergonzada que no me atrevía siquiera a mirarlo o a responder el gesto como siempre lo hacía —. Oh, viene hacia acá…

 _Dios, no, que no venga ahora._

—Hola Tomoyo— y así, tal como mi amiga lo había predicho, Shaoran se encontraba ahora frente a nosotras, aunque lo único que podía ver, considerando la posición en la que mantenía mi cabeza, eran sus pies, ubicados apenas unos centímetros adelante.

—Hola Shaoran— respondió ella al saludo, pero yo seguía como petrificada en mi sitio, sin moverme —. ¿Ya terminaron con su juego de hoy?

—Aun no, Yamazaki tuvo que ir por otro balón ya que Eriol cometió la estupidez de mandar el que teníamos hacia el techo del edificio de ciencias— comentó, entre divertido y molesto —. Así que estamos esperándolo y… ¿Sakura te sientes bien?— al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios, no pude hacer otra cosa más que asentir y encogerme un poco sobre mi lugar, sin mover la mirada de mi regazo.

—S-sí, no me pasa nada.

—Actúas muy raro, ni siquiera estás mirándome y… tienes la cara roja, ¿Estás enferma?— Shaoran se colocó en cuclillas, quedando frente a mí una vez hizo la pregunta crucial y acto seguido posó una de sus manos sobre mi frente, en un gesto que me obligó a verlo y logró intensificar aún más el calor que ya sentía inundando mi rostro en su totalidad —. No tienes fiebre…

—S-Shaoran basta— apenas pude decir, al tiempo que tomaba su mano y la apartaba —. Y-ya te dije que no sucede nada malo, estoy bien.

—Tal vez se siente un poco apenada, después de todo es de ti de quien estábamos hablando antes de que llegaras— la voz de Tomoyo se hizo presente de nueva cuenta y yo sentí que palidecía en el instante en que Shaoran volteaba a verla, entre dudoso y confundido.

 _Que no lo diga, por favor…_

—¿Hablaban de mí?

—Sólo estaba diciéndole a Sakura que…

—¡Estábamos hablando sobre el partido de futbol!— interrumpí, esperando a que él creyera en mi mentira, pues no me era demasiado grata la idea de que se enterara de todas esas cosas que yo pensaba sobre él, siendo que eran tan vergonzosas e incomodas para mí —. Y decíamos que eres un excelente jugador y…— guardé silencio, sin querer había caído yo misma en mi propio engaño y me había tendido una trampa horrible de por medio.

Maldición, ¿Por qué a mí?

—¿De verdad?, vaya, no pensé que creyeras eso, después de todo a ti no te gusta demasiado el futbol soccer— expresó y yo sentí que mis mejillas volvían a arder, de pura vergüenza —. Pero gracias Sakura, tu eres una excelente y adorable mejor amiga— me quedé paralizada cuando le escuché decirme tal cumplido de aquella forma y peor aun cuando le vi sonreírme con mucho entusiasmo y felicidad.

De nuevo esa sensación de cosquilleo se hizo presente en mi estómago y por un momento tuve el instinto de abrazarlo, aunque de por medio había algo que me molestaba en el pecho, como una estaca que se clavaba hondamente en mi corazón…

Esa palabra, _amiga_ , no sabía porque pero no me gustaba.

No me gustaba nada...

—Oh, parece que Hiraguizawa regresó con el balón de futbol— comentó Tomoyo, a la vez que señalaba con uno de sus dedos al chico de gafas, el mismo que ya se encontraba en el centro de la cancha, esperando —. Será mejor que vayas o no podrán finalizar su juego, además de que ya no queda mucho tiempo para que el descanso termine.

—Tienes razón— al instante siguiente y luego de decir eso, Shaoran finalmente se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban sus amigos, sólo que antes de irse completamente, se giró una última vez y mirándome con un gesto de preocupación ligera se apresuró a decir: —. Si te sientes mal dímelo, no quiero que me ocultes nada.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—De acuerdo— y así como llegó se fue, corriendo hacia donde sus compañeros ya lo esperaban, como si nada, ajeno a todos los pensamientos que se paseaban por mi mente en esos instantes.

Fue así como el receso terminó, sin contratiempos ni problemas. Las clases siguientes continuaron pero yo me sentía totalmente ausente. El tiempo pasaba y yo no hacía más que contemplar el reloj con ansiedad, deseando que los minutos fueran rápidamente, que las horas transcurrieran sin detenerse, sólo para que pudiéramos volver a casa, para que Shaoran y yo regresáramos juntos como cada tarde, mientras reíamos de cualquier tontería y nos contábamos anécdotas graciosas de nuestros compañeros de clase.

No sabía porque, pero lo necesitaba. Deseaba con todo mí ser tener más de su compañía, que me mirara con la dulzura de siempre y sonriera.

Sólo para mí, sólo por mí…

La última clase del día finalizó y yo sentí una alegría inmensa cuando le escuche preguntar si ya podíamos ir juntos a casa. Evidentemente no me negué y luego de despedirnos de Tomoyo comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta del instituto, en un silencio completo, que lejos de ser incomodo resultaba agradable, con el simple hecho de que su presencia lo volvía todo más ameno y cálido.

Tanto como sus palabras amables y sus gestos de cariño.

Sin embargo, al observar hacia la entrada, justo donde comenzaba el enrejado del instituto, pude observar como Yukito ya se encontraba ahí, de pie al lado de uno de los grandes pilares que marcaban el portal, sosteniendo un maletín y con la mejor de las sonrisas adornando su rostro, tan amable como siempre.

Me quedé sin habla, ¿Qué estaba haciendo Yukito ahí?

—Hola Sakura, hola Shaoran— saludó y yo respondí al instante con una mini sonrisa, mientras veía como mi amigo hacia lo mismo, acompañando el gesto con una reverencia que Yukito no tardó en corresponder —. Touya me dijo que se te olvidaron tus llaves y como él no puede traerlas me ha pedido que te las entregue— anunció, a la par que mostraba las mencionadas llaves, mismas que prendían de una cadena en forma de flor de cerezo y que generalmente no solía dejar en casa.

Me sentí tan tonta, ¿Enserio había sido capaz de olvidar las llaves?

—Ya veo, lo siento tanto Yukito, por mis descuidos has venido hasta acá— dije, tomando el objeto de sus manos y lanzándole una mirada de disculpa —. Estoy quitándote tiempo y tú siempre tienes cosas importantes que hacer.

—Para nada, además, hoy tengo algo de tiempo libre, así que no resulta ninguna molestia— respondió, sonriendo —. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?, así puedo asegurarme de que has llegado bien y sin problemas— me quedé estática por un momento, sin saber exactamente cómo responder o que decir.

Se suponía que era la oportunidad perfecta ¿No?, uno de aquellos momentos por los que yo tanto soñaba y sufría, únicos y especiales, irrepetibles en la vida…

Entonces, ¿Por qué no estaba sintiendo nada?, ¿Por qué no me parecía una idea maravillosa?

Instintivamente voltee para ver a Shaoran y éste me devolvió la mirada al momento, acompañada de una mini sonrisa que me dejó paralizada.

—No te preocupes por mí, anda, ve— concedió, pero yo no sabía ni que responderle —. Yo me adelantó, nos vemos— haciendo nuevamente una reverencia y mostrando la misma sonrisa leve, Shaoran finalmente se despidió de Yukito y emprendió marcha, tomando el mismo camino de siempre para volver a casa, sin mirar atrás, perdiéndose entre la gente y los demás alumnos que salían de clases.

Lo miré irse y sentí que un vacío se hacía presente en mi corazón.

No quería que se fuera…

—Lo siento mucho Yukito pero, quisiera ir con Shaoran— dije, sin pensarlo, sin dudar —. ¿No te molesta, verdad?, es sólo que…

—No hay ningún problema, pequeña Sakura— respondió, con esa eterna amabilidad que lo caracterizaba y esa sonrisa dulce que solía mostrar casi siempre —. Ve con tu amigo, si no te das prisa, él se adelantará demasiado, así que corre— yo asentí mecánicamente y con un gesto de manos me despedí de él, corriendo en la misma dirección en la que había visto a Shaoran irse, sintiendo como mi corazón latía desbocado por la carrera.

Y así, unos metros más adelante, finalmente pude observarlo, de pie frente a una tienda de libros, contemplando con mucho interés algunos ejemplares que se mostraban en la vitrina y que poseían títulos complicados, de esos que solían gustarle tanto.

—¡Shaoran!— grité y él inmediatamente me miró, girándose un poco hacia mi dirección.

—¿Sakura?, ¿Qué no ibas a…?— pero no lo deje preguntar, no quería que dijera nada, sólo me acerqué hasta donde estaba y sin pensarlo lo abracé, de tal modo que, de no haber sido por su buen equilibrio, ambos habríamos terminado en el piso por el impacto —. Hey, tranquila, casi nos matas, ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Paso algo malo?

—No pasa nada, sólo quería volver contigo— respondí, ocultando mi rostro contra su pecho, aspirando su aroma, escuchando los latidos de su corazón acelerado, seguramente por la sorpresa y el susto que le había dado con mi repentina llegada.

—Pero era la oportunidad perfecta, ¿O no?, además de que…

—Quiero volver a casa contigo— afirmé, convencida, sin dudas —. Sólo contigo y ya— fue entonces que rompí el contacto que habíamos mantenido y levanté la mirada para verlo, sin embargo lo que pude notar cuando lo hice, estaba segura que quedaría grabado en mi memoria por siempre...

Estaba sorprendido, de eso no había duda alguna, no obstante lo que más aceleró mi corazón, fue el ver como un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, inexplicable, tan tierno que lograba provocar un vuelco enorme en mi interior.

—C-como quieras— lo vi posar una mano sobre su boca, al mismo tiempo que carraspeaba una vez, entre incómodo y avergonzado, pero yo sólo pude sonreír como nunca, mientras sentía un ligero calor en mis mejillas, el mismo que no me importó demasiado, porque lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era estar con él, sentir su presencia, saber que estaría conmigo en ese instante.

—¿Ibas a comprar un libro?— pregunté de pronto, recordando aquel detalle —. ¿Quieres que entremos?

—No pensaba comprar nada, pero podemos entrar, si quieres— dijo, yo asentí una vez con la cabeza —. Pues bien, entonces vamos— él avanzó unos pasos hasta abrir la puerta de la librería, no obstante yo permanecí en mí sitio, mirándolo justo como lo había hecho durante la tarde, analizando su figura, su cabello, todo el montón de cualidades físicas que rodeaban a Shaoran y lo volvían un chico único…

Y guapo.

Muy guapo.

Tan, tan guapo…

—Hey, regresa a la tierra y entra de una vez— escuché que decía, pero yo seguía como pérdida, envuelta en mis pensamientos —. Cielos, ¿Qué pasa contigo?, de verdad que empiezas a preocuparme— y sin decir otra cosa, Shaoran se acercó nuevamente hacía mí, tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas y halándome suavemente me guio hacia el interior de la tienda, en tanto yo apreciaba la situación, cuadro por cuadro, grabando cada detalle en mi memoria.

Vi su mano, enlazada con la mía y sonreí.

Así era como quería estar…

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Hola queridos lectores!, como ya lo dije en los capítulos pasados estoy de vacaciones y he podido escribir mucho gracias a que la musa no me ha abandonado (aun xD), y aunque es un capitulo cortito yo espero sea de su agrado y les guste tanto como a mí me gustó el resultado obtenido *-*

He leído detenidamente sus reviews y me da una inmensa alegría que les guste esta historia, hay algunos que no puedo responder (reviews anónimos) porque no tengo la opción de reply que tienen aquellos poseedores de una cuenta en Fanfiction, pero si puedo darles las gracias especiales a: _sk_ y _Sra Grandchester_ por sus bellos comentarios que tanto alegran mi día *-*

Si les gustó o no les gustó el capi pueden hacérmelo saber a través de review, PM o vía Facebook inclusive, todo completamente gratis xD

Espero estar por aquí con el siguiente cap en cuestión de algún par de días, cuídense mucho, les mando un abrazo enorme y que las musas siempre los acompañen.

Bye-Bye


	9. Verdades que duelen

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a CLAMP

* * *

 **Hitsuzen**

 _ **Capitulo noveno**_

 _ **Verdades que duelen.**_

* * *

 **(Shaoran)**

Cuando llegué a casa, ya entrada la noche, no me sorprendió demasiado encontrarme con que mi madre había salido a una de sus tantas _reuniones_ con amigas del vecindario y que en el camino había dejado una nota bastante ilustrativa, con un dibujo mal hecho de una nevera y algunas indicaciones sobre la comida que me aguardaba dentro de ella, como parte de lo que se suponía era la cena.

Suspiré un poco, antes de botar el papel al piso y girarme sobre mis talones, emprendiendo marcha hacia mi habitación, que quedaba en un lugar totalmente alejado de la cocina.

No tenía ganas de comer nada gracias al helado doble que había ingerido apenas unas horas atrás y que, para variar, era obra de una invitación improvisada que salió de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlo. Porque después de que hubiese pasado la tarde entera con Sakura como compañía, lo único que se me pudo ocurrir fue llevarla a la heladería más cercana, cumpliendo el deseo de aquel postre que a ella se le había antojado desde hace quien sabe cuánto tiempo y por el que no habíamos podido ir hasta ahora, pese a que la idea no fue lo suficientemente interesante como para que ella dejara sus pensamientos de lado y me prestara algo más de la atención mínima que parecía querer brindarme por el día.

Justo después de ingresar a la librería y de que Sakura se hubiese quedado como pasmada frente a uno de los estantes, leyendo un mini libro cuyo título no alcancé a mirar en ningún momento, su rostro cambio a una expresión de intensa reflexión, como si estuviera paseándose por su cerebro alguna idea que yo desconocía completamente y que estaba logrando que su atención se desviara lo suficiente de mí, tanto como para ignorarme un par de veces cuando yo mismo le pregunté qué rayos era lo que le sucedía.

Sin embargo aun y cuando insistí bastante, ella no respondió en ningún momento a mis preguntas y contrario a eso se dedicó a sonreírme apaciguadoramente, como queriendo calmar las mil y un dudas que ya se habían formado a mi alrededor en cuestión de milisegundos.

Y es que se había comportado tan extraña desde la tarde que no sabía si era por alguna enfermedad o porque se traía algo conmigo que yo no estaba comprendiendo demasiado.

Ya me había sorprendido el hecho de que dejara plantado a Tsukishiro con todo y su patética propuesta de acompañarla a casa, aunque tampoco era como si deseara quejarme mucho respecto al asunto. Porque cuando vi que Sakura volvió a hacer acto de presencia ante mí, luego de correr quien sabe cuántos minutos detrás, con las mejillas rojas por la agitación y la sonrisa más deslumbrante del mundo, no pude evitar que un sentimiento de felicidad completa llegara hasta mi corazón y casi me hiciera soltar una exclamación de triunfo cuando se le ocurrió decir que prefería volver a casa conmigo y no con aquel tipo del que decía sentirse perdidamente enamorada.

En ese momento se pasaron por mi cabeza muchas ideas respecto a si el plan de Tomoyo ya había rendido sus frutos o alguna cosa como esas, no obstante, por mucho que yo estuviera muriéndome de la curiosidad, mi instinto comenzó a indicarme que por el momento no era buena idea tratar de investigar demasiado, además de que tampoco quería hacerme ilusiones con algo que simplemente podría haber sido producto de culpabilidad, compromiso, lástima o lo que sea.

Y bien, Sakura no era de las personas que hacían cosas de ese estilo sólo por tener lástima hacia los demás o por sentirse comprometida, pero de igual forma no me convenía pensar en que su interés por volver a casa conmigo y no con el sujeto al que hasta hace unos días había tratado de conquistar, pudiera ser en respuesta a algún repentino interés romántico salido de quien sabe dónde, porque hasta donde yo sabía Sakura siempre me había visto como a un simple mejor amigo y jamás como a un chico que pudiera atraerle de forma sentimental.

¿O sí?

Negué con la cabeza alejando el pensamiento, al tiempo que me dejaba caer sobre el colchón de la cama y miraba hacia el techo con suma atención, tratando de encontrar algún punto de interés para distraerme, intentando por todos los medios que el rostro afable de Sakura no penetrara en mi cabeza de ningún modo, que se fuera a un lugar muy recóndito de mis pensamientos y que no apareciera en un rato.

No funcionaba, porque esa chica me había estado volviendo loco desde ya hacia un buen tiempo y ahora que me daba indicios de tener sentimientos hacía mí y no precisamente de amistad, las cosas se volvían aún más complicadas, porque yo tenía que luchar con todo mi autocontrol para no cometer alguna imprudencia o soltar una indiscreción de por medio, la misma que podría echar todo a perder, incluyendo el plan y la relación que tenía yo con ella.

Era lo que menos deseaba, porque si bien tenía claro que era muy probable no ser correspondido, me daba aún más pavor el perder a Sakura definitivamente…

Coloqué un brazo sobre mi frente, cerré los ojos y esperé un poco a que el malestar sobre lo ocurrido pasara un tanto. No me importaría, de todos modos, que el sueño abordara mi cuerpo y me sumergiera dentro de su mundo hasta la mañana siguiente, tampoco me importaba que mi madre llegará ya entrada la noche y descubriera, con mucho enojo de por medio, que yo no me había dignado a abrir la nevera por mi falta de apetito, así como tampoco me importaba que alguien estuviera golpeando la ventana desde hacía quien sabe cuánto tiempo, sólo para…

—¿La ventana?— me levanté de inmediato cuando reparé en aquel detalle. El sonido de algo sacudiendo ligeramente el cristal, me hizo dirigirme hacia el punto donde provenía el ruido y al hacerlo me encontré, sin necesidad de buscar demasiado, con que Sakura se hallaba muy cómoda al otro lado, recargada sobre el marco de la ventana de su habitación, lanzando pequeñas piedritas que caían al espacio existente entre nuestras casas, una vez cumplían su cometido.

La miré un instante y al minuto siguiente me asomé por la ventana.

—¿Qué sucede?— pregunté, sin rodeos, recibiendo a cambio una pequeña sonrisa por parte de ella.

—Mañana es la noche de estrellas— mencionó apenas, al tiempo que guardaba las piedritas que habían sobrado en una maseta a un lado y frotaba sus manos, eliminando los restos de tierra que seguramente se encontraban en ellas —. Y me estaba preguntando si tú y Tomoyo piensan asistir.

—Ella me invitó, así que dudo que se le haya olvidado— comenté, ella asintió —. ¿Ya le dijiste a Tsukishiro?

—Acabo de hacerlo— respondió, ésta vez llevando su mirada hasta el cielo —. Lo había estado postergando por alguna razón, pero hoy me he dado cuenta de que debo hablar con él y que mejor lugar que el templo Tsukimine para hacerlo, además de que la ocasión es un buen pretexto para eso, ¿No crees?— la sonrisa que me dio, posterior a su explicación, hizo que algo se impactara dentro de mi pecho y que mis ojos se desviaran hasta un punto que quedara muy lejos de su rostro, sólo para no aceptar la cruda verdad que ya parecía asomarse entre nosotros, tan evidente que era imposible de ignorar.

Tuve que reprimir mi impulso por lanzar una maldición y asentí.

—Entonces, ¿Vas a decirle lo que sientes por él?

—Digamos que sí— aseguró, aunque a mí la respuesta me cayó peor que si me tiraran un balde de agua helada encima —. Yukito se ha convertido en una persona muy especial para mí desde el momento en que lo conocí y aunque lo he hecho notar, inclusive con mi hermano como testigo, él no sabe lo que siento porque nunca se lo he dicho directamente.

—Entiendo— musité, ella sonrió.

—No me malinterpretes Shaoran, no estaba llamándote sólo para contarte de mis planes, también porque necesito que me digas que irás— habló, pero yo seguía sin mirarla —. En verdad quiero que estés ahí, _necesito,_ que estés ahí— el tono ligeramente desesperado, cargado de un sentimiento extraño, me hizo girar la cabeza hasta que sus ojos y los míos se encontraron, en medio de la oscuridad que reinaba afuera y que disminuía un poco gracias a la luz que desprendían las lámparas de su habitación y la mía en conjunto.

Sus ojos verdes me contemplaban con atención y suplica, como si quisiera darme a entender algo que no alcanzaba a digerir del todo.

No entendía nada. ¿Qué mierda quería decir con eso de que me necesitaba?, siendo que hasta hace unos segundos estaba confesándome su tan ansiado plan de declararse para recibir, de una vez, la respuesta a la interrogante que había estado en su cabeza desde hace tiempo, que incluía el ser o no correspondida por ese sujeto.

No lo quería. Porque podría soportarlo todo, incluso que me volviera parte de su cita y que me pidiera consejos para saber cómo conquistarlo, pero presenciar eso jamás…

—Sakura no creo que me necesites para declararte— contesté, aunque mi tono de voz fue seco y frio, muy diferente al usual —. Además, no tienes ni que pensar que no iré, siendo que, como te dije, Tomoyo me invitó y no pienso hacerle un desplante o dejarla botada.

—¿Entonces vas, sólo porque Tomoyo te invitó?

—¿Qué otro motivo tengo, además de ese?— rebatí, observando como ante la pregunta, Sakura fruncía levemente el ceño y apretujaba la tela de su suéter, como si se sintiera herida —. Tengo un compromiso con ella, no pretendo comportarme como un idiota y romper con lo que ya le había dicho, además de que tu estuviste de acuerdo.

—Yo jamás he estado muy de acuerdo con esa invitación— confesó —. Desde un principio te lo dije, mientras preguntaba qué clase de relación tenían ustedes dos, porque en ese momento me pareció muy extraño, y tú, por si ya lo olvidaste, dijiste que no tenían nada y que sólo habían estado jugando, ¿Cómo es que ahora te tomas tan enserio algo que simplemente es un juego entre dos personas?

—La invitación jamás estuvo envuelta en ningún juego y lo sabes, siendo que todo esto lo hicimos por ti— rebatí, más como un reclamo que como un intento por hacer que reflexionara las cosas —. En el momento, cuando Tomoyo te dio la idea, tú estabas más que feliz por ello y ninguno de nosotros se opuso, precisamente porque sabíamos lo importante que es para ti estar con ese sujeto.

—¡Tú ya no estás haciendo esto por mí!, ¡Acabas de decir que es por la invitación que te hizo _mi_ amiga y no porque realmente quieras hacer algo a favor!— exclamó, remarcando con bastante obviedad la parte del _mí_ , lo mismo que si quisiera demandar algo que le estaba siendo arrebatado.

— Tomoyo no simplemente es _tu_ amiga— apunté —. Y si tienes algo que reclamarme al respecto, adelante, hazlo, me da exactamente lo mismo, tal y como a ti te importa un comino todo lo que no tenga que ver con tu amado Tsukishiro— no estaba siendo racional a la hora de hablar y tampoco estaba midiéndome en la cantidad de palabras que estaba soltando y que, en su mayoría, sólo estaban sirviendo para joder las cosas, más de lo que ya parecían estarlo.

Sakura asintió una vez con la cabeza, mirándome con algo que se asemejaba mucho a la decepción, antes de que sus ojos volvieran a clavarse sobre de mí, con algunas lágrimas contenidas en su interior.

Fue hasta ese punto que me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y aunque en el interior me sentía como una mierda de persona, no podía evitar que el orgullo saliera a flote, haciendo acto de presencia el tiempo suficiente como para que yo no pudiera retractarme, ni por error, de la cantidad de estupideces que estaba prácticamente echando en cara.

Pero me sentía tan herido y tan jodido, que no podía pensar en hacer otra cosa que no fuera externar un poco todos esos sentimientos, aunque Sakura no fuera consiente de ellos y yo me encargara de ocultarlo lo más que podía.

—Perfecto, haz lo que quieras entonces— antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Sakura cerró la ventana y caminó hacia un lugar que quedaba lejos de mí, aunque no lo suficiente como para que yo pudiera evitar escuchar un par de sollozos que me dejaron congelado en mi sitio, además de que me recordaron, de paso, lo imbécil que era y la forma tan estúpida en la que había actuado.

Me metí a la habitación, luego de un tiempo y dejé que mi espalda chocara contra una de las paredes. Antes de que comenzara a resbalar por ella, llegando hasta el piso donde me quede varios segundos, sin moverme.

Estaba jodido, todo estaba jodido…

Y no hallaba ni que hacer para repararlo.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Hola mis queridos lectores!

Como quiero terminar bien este 2015 xD, me puse a trabajar arduamente en este capítulo para publicarlo antes de que el año concluya y aunque es un capitulo sin tanta miel y hojuelas como el anterior, espero que les guste tanto como a mí me ha encantado el resultado.

Les agradezco muchísimo por sus hermosos y bellos reviews que siempre me animan a escribir y que motivan a mi inspiración para trabajar xD. No sé cuantos capis más le queden a esta historia pero no son demasiados, a lo mucho Hitsuzen tendrá otros tres o cuatro capítulos más y será todo (siento que la tristeza me embarga), así que espero puedan acompañarme hasta el final, que está cada vez más cerca.

Espero que este año nuevo este lleno de cosas hermosas para todos ustedes, nunca me cansaré de repetir lo mucho que me ha dado escribir en FFN (mis amados lectores) y las personas tan maravillosas que ha traído a mi vida (LadySuzume-Chan, ValSmile, mis eternas compañeras de delirio), yo espero que este 2016 venga con más y más proyectos hermosos y con muchos éxitos para todos.

¡Muchas felicidades! Nos estamos leyendo el año entrante con el POV de Sakura y tal vez con una historia nueva, quien sabe ;)

Les mando un abrazo enorme y que las musas los acompañen siempre.

Bye-Bye.


	10. Aclarando sentimientos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a CLAMP

* * *

 **Hitsuzen**

 _ **Capitulo decimo**_

 _ **Aclarando sentimientos.**_

* * *

 **(Sakura)**

El sábado por la tarde, después del instituto, me decidí a pasar un tiempo de calidad con Tomoyo en casa de ella, la misma que siempre me había parecido similar a un palacio de aquellos que sólo puedes ver en las películas extranjeras y que contaba con tantos corredores, jardines y habitaciones, que era muy fácil perderse si no llevabas la dirección adecuada.

Lo que más me tenía apesadumbrada, sin embargo, no era el hecho de extraviarme en el interior de la enorme mansión, porque no planeaba separarme de mi mejor amiga en lo que restaba del día, ni un poco. Más bien, lo que me tenía así de histérica, además de triste, era la horrible discusión que había tenido con Shaoran la noche anterior, cuando me decidí a notificarle sobre mis planes respecto a Yukito y los pormenores que incluía su asistencia al evento de esa noche, en el templo Tsukimine.

Nunca pensé, y lo digo enserio, que el asunto respecto a lo que planeaba hacer pudiera poner a mi amigo tan molesto, sobretodo porque me había hablado de una forma que no era nada característica en él y que solía guardarse, más bien, para todas aquellas personas que parecían fastidiarlo y con las que él no se llevaba en lo absoluto.

Y tal vez la culpable de todo eso habría sido yo, de cierta forma, porque hasta ese punto jamás me detuve a pensar en lo egoísta que podía haber estado actuando, sin considerar los sentimientos ajenos o la disponibilidad de tiempo de mis amigos, todo para cumplir mi capricho de salir con Yukito a cualquier lado que me pareciera hermoso, pues al final siempre creí que estar con él era lo más maravilloso que podría pasarme nunca y cualquier cosa que viniera ajena a eso estaba demás.

Sí, digo que lo creía, porque hasta apenas ayer pude percatarme de un sinfín de cosas de las cuales no tomé conciencia hasta que pude leerlas en un pequeño libro, colocado estratégicamente en uno de los estantes de la tienda que a Shaoran tanto le gustaba frecuentar y en el cual venían incluidos un montón de señales, signos y pruebas para darte cuenta de si la persona que te gusta es la indicada para ti o no.

No había leído los dos primeros capítulos, cuando un sentimiento de incertidumbre asaltó mi corazón y fue eso mismo lo que me orilló a pensar en que la mejor opción para mí, si quería saciar todas mis dudas respecto a lo que realmente sentía por Yukito, era enfrentar de una buena vez el asunto, tomar al toro por las astas y declarar lo que sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo, aunque ahora yo lo viera de otra forma distinta y no precisamente como un amor real, de esos que nacen entre un par de personas que conviven demasiado y comparten gustos en común, complementándose.

Pero es que estaba tan confundida, tan acongojada y dolida, que cualquier pensamiento al respecto se nublaba y era remplazado, casi al instante, por las palabras duras y llenas de enojo que Shaoran había dirigido hacia mí la noche anterior, producto de algo que no estaba comprendiendo demasiado, pero que me provocaba un sentimiento horrible de que había algo, dentro de todo eso, que yo había estado haciendo mal desde hacía mucho y ni en cuenta.

—No sé qué hacer, Tomoyo— me quejé, agachando la mirada hasta posarla sobre la mesita de café en la que descansaban un par de tazas con algo de té caliente y algunos bocadillos en un platito al centro —. Es decir, Shaoran nunca me había hablado así y siento que es mi culpa que lo haya hecho, aunque no sepa porque.

—No es culpa tuya que las cosas hayan terminado de esa forma— comentó, al tiempo que tomaba una de mis manos por encima de la mesa, en señal de apoyo —. Shaoran es un muchacho muy impulsivo a veces, probablemente haya dicho todo eso por la presión del momento, no creo que sienta realmente que eres una egoísta.

—Es que no lo entiendo— me sinceré —. No sé qué es lo que pasa con nosotros últimamente, porque, aunque lo intento, hay algo que me impide acercarme a Shaoran como antes y es ese mismo algo lo que me hace pensar cosas y no sé ni cómo tomarlas porque son pensamientos extraños.

—¿Qué clase de pensamientos, exactamente?— Tomoyo retomó su sitio, apenas unos centímetros delante de mí y yo sentí que me sonrojaba, incontrolablemente.

—Pues…— dudé —. Desde hace días estoy preguntándome como sería Shaoran si tuviera novia, porque, bueno, conmigo se comporta como amigo pero, hasta hace unos días, cuando le pregunté cómo actuaria si hubiera una chica que le gustase, pude ver en él una faceta de un chico totalmente diferente, extraño, no sé si lo entiendas.

—Y esa faceta, ¿Te gusta?— cuestionó, haciendo uso de una sonrisita que me hizo sonrojar aún más, de ser eso posible.

—N-no lo sé Tomoyo, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—No quieras evadirme Sakura, porque sabes bien a lo que me estoy refiriendo— señaló, a la par que bebía un sorbo de la humeante taza de té y me miraba, acusadoramente —. Lo que pasa es que en ese momento dejaste de ver a tu amigo de años y pudiste darte cuenta de que hay un hombre en él al que aún no conoces del todo, porque incluso Shaoran puede tomar facetas de alguien distinto, con una persona que le parezca lo suficientemente especial como para hacerlo.

—Es sólo que jamás lo había visto de esa manera— concedí —. Además de que me sorprendió mucho y me hizo pensar en tantas cosas.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Bueno…— me detuve un poco, el calor de mis mejillas aun no desaparecía —. Shaoran tiene muchas cualidades y, cuando lo vi hablarme así, de una forma tan suave, tan tranquila, como si yo fuera lo más preciado en su vida, me dio la impresión de que no lo había estado viendo como realmente es y comencé a pensar en él de otra forma, como si…

—¿Cómo sí… qué?

—Como si me gustara— Tomoyo sonrió ampliamente una vez confesé lo que había estado oprimiendo mi corazón desde hacía mucho y yo no atiné a hacer otra cosa más que agachar la cabeza, con tanta vergüenza como me era posible —. S-sé que es muy raro, pero de pronto sólo pensaba en Shaoran e inclusive rechacé a Yukito para poder volver a casa con él ayer, es por eso que estoy tan confundida, porque por un lado aun siento que debo confesar mis sentimientos hacia el chico que me gusta y por el otro está lo que siento por Shaoran y el hecho de que no me gusta estar lejos de él, bajo ningún motivo.

—¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer, entonces?— preguntó, luego de un par de segundos en los que pareció estar analizando el sentido que tenían mis palabras —. Porque hasta donde sé, tu plan es confesarte hoy por la noche, pero sigo sin entender cuál es el verdadero motivo detrás de esa declaración, porque al escucharte, parece que lo estás viendo más como una obligación que como un sentimiento genuino, ¿De verdad es lo que quieres hacer?

—Tal vez suena tonto pero, siento que si me confieso, todo en mi cabeza finalmente tomará lugar y ya no tendré dudas de nada.

—¿Y si te estás confesando a la persona equivocada?— cuestionó y yo sentí que el aire que había estado conteniendo en mis pulmones escapaba, como huyendo —. ¿No lo has pensado?, en el caso que tu confesión llegue hasta el corazón del joven Yukito y él corresponda a eso, ¿Vas a estar feliz con él?, ¿De verdad es la persona con la que quieres compartir todo?

—Bueno… yo…

—Una relación entre dos personas es algo más que simple atracción Sakura, es sentimiento, compromiso y entrega— dijo finalmente, interrumpiéndome en el acto —. Sólo tú puedes saber qué es lo que en realidad sientes por el joven Yukito, pero si de verdad quieres aclararte, te sugiero que cierres los ojos por un momento y analices lo que está sucediendo.

—Y lo he intentado pero no funciona— me quejé, con el mismo tono de voz desesperado que había estado utilizando desde hacía rato, mientras soltaba todo aquel montón de confesiones —. Sólo me confundo más.

—Tal vez sea porque no lo estás haciendo de la forma correcta— señaló, levantando uno de sus dedos sabiamente —. Compara las cosas, pon en una balanza mental lo que sientes cuando estás con el joven Yukito y lo que sientes cuando es Shaoran quien te acompaña.

Agaché la cabeza levemente cuando escuché la indicación dada por Tomoyo y casi al instante me vi cerrando los ojos, concentrándome lo más que podía, tratando de traer a mi mente memorias y sensaciones, sentimientos, todo lo que pudiera ayudarme.

Si lo analizábamos de esa forma, tal vez todo tuviera un poco más de sentido, porque cuando estaba con Yukito, me embargaba un sentimiento de nerviosismo y emoción, algo muy parecido a lo que me sucedía cada vez que veía a mi padre cruzar el umbral de la puerta, cuando volvía a casa luego de pasar días enteros en una de sus expediciones y yo había dejado de verlo por varios días.

Sin embargo, por otro lado, al concentrarme en Shaoran, cada vez que estaba con él sentía que no me hacía falta nada más, porque su compañía llenaba todos los vacíos que pudieran existir en mi mente y mi alma, además de que cada día con él era una aventura nueva que contar y me gustaban todas aquellas reacciones que a veces tenía sólo conmigo, que iban desde una sonrisa sincera hasta un sonrojo provocado por situaciones que pudieran parecerle vergonzosas.

Porque era con él con quien siempre lograba sentirme segura, el único que me protegía de todo y todos, el único que lograba ayudarme en momentos difíciles, él mismo con el que había reído y llorado tantas veces y el mismo a quien quería profundamente…

 _Mucho más de lo que quería a Yukito._

—No puede ser— susurré, apenas me di cuenta de mi descubrimiento y desde su sitio Tomoyo lanzó una risita cómplice, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos —. ¿Y ahora, que voy a hacer?

—¿Ya te diste cuenta?— preguntó, haciendo uso de su mismo tono de voz pícaro y yo simplemente asentí, avergonzada —. Pues si las cosas están así, entonces debes decírselo a Shaoran cuanto antes.

—¿D-decírselo?, pero, es que…

—Hoy es una ocasión perfecta, además de que servirá como punto de reconciliación entre ustedes.

—¿Pero y sí me rechaza?— Tomoyo sonrió aún más ante la pregunta, pero yo no comprendí exactamente el porqué, pues en el instante siguiente, aun sin responder a mi duda existencial, mi amiga tomó su abrigo de un perchero cercano y me lanzó el mío con rapidez, incitándome a que me levantara para que saliéramos; seguramente en dirección al templo Tsukimine.

—Pues, no lo sabrás si no te confiesas, así que vamos, que seguro ya nos están esperando— no quise decir nada porque la situación tampoco se prestaba demasiado para que yo pudiera soltar algún otro comentario. Estaba de sobra decir que me sentía horriblemente nerviosa e intranquila, más ahora que había descubierto tantas cosas en cuestión de segundos y que por mi cabeza se pasaban ideas sobre lo que debía hacer o no.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó, porque ni siquiera me había fijado mucho en el transcurso de los minutos mientras caminábamos al templo, lo único que supe es que de pronto las cosas sucedieron con más rapidez de la habitual y cuando menos vi ya estábamos en el lugar clave, observando las luces de colores que se extendían a lo largo del sitio y las pancartas que colgaban de algunos árboles, señalando la ocasión por la que se estaba llevando a cabo el festival.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente cuando observé como, unos metros más adelante, se encontraba Shaoran de pie al lado de un árbol frondoso, con una bufanda rodeándole el cuello y los ojos cerrados, como pensando.

Voltee mi vista hacia donde Tomoyo y ella me indicó, con un gesto de manos, que era el momento adecuado para acercarme, aunque en mi interior estaba que me moría de los nervios.

—P-pero ¿Qué pasara contigo y con Yukito?— pregunté, con pesadumbre, recordando de paso aquel detalle, el mismo que no podía quedarse a la deriva, por mucho que quisiera dejarlo atrás, sólo para concentrarme en lo que estaba por hacer.

—Por eso no te preocupes, yo lo esperare aquí y le explicaré todo, tal vez podamos caminar un rato y nos encontremos más tarde— respondió, al tiempo que reía y me guiñaba un ojo —. Tu encárgate de arreglar las cosas con él, ya sabes…— me sonrojé bastante cuando advertí el tono travieso de mi amiga y prontamente comencé a caminar hacia donde se encontraba él, todavía con los ojos cerrados, completamente ajeno al mundo que le rodeaba.

Fue en ese instante en el que comencé a preguntarme cómo iba a comenzar a revelar todos aquellos sentimientos que ya se habían apoderado de mi sin siquiera planearlo, no obstante, lejos de quedarme quieta o de acobardarme, un repentino impulso de valentía me hizo prácticamente correr y al instante siguiente lo tomé de la mano, guiándolo hacia algún lugar que quedara lejos de la gente y de los ojos curiosos de los demás.

—¿Sakura, qué haces?— preguntó él a mis espaldas, pero yo no me detuve a contestar o a decirle nada, contrario a eso seguía avanzando por en medio de las personas, internándome en el lugar, haciendo oídos sordos a cualquier replica o reclamo que él pudiera tener, por mucho que mi actitud le resultara extraña —. Sakura, oye, espera un momento— para cuando él quiso frenar mi avance, ya habíamos llegado hasta el puente que daba al lago del templo y que generalmente estaba solo, pues eran pocas las personas que solían pasar por ahí en fechas como esas, además de que la oscuridad no lo convertía en el sitio preferido durante la noche.

Contemplé por un segundo la luna que se encontraba en lo alto y seguidamente me di vuelta, encarándolo.

—Shaoran yo…

—Lo siento— mis ojos se abrieron en demasía cuando le vi desviar la mirada y mi corazón empezó a latir con una fuerza descomunal, amenazando con salirse de mi pecho —. Me comporté como un idiota contigo ayer, no debí hablarte de esa manera y no quiero que se arruine lo que has planeado para hoy, porque sé lo importante que es para ti este día y lo mucho que has estado esperándolo desde hace tiempo.

—Yo entiendo, pero, quiero decirte que…

—Y aunque dije que lo hacía por la invitación de Tomoyo, quiero que sepas que lo hago todo por ti, más que por nadie, porque siempre voy a estar contigo, apoyándote como… amigo.

—Shaoran, es que yo…

—Porque eso somos y eso seremos, siempre.

—¡Shaoran escucha!— harta de que estuviera interrumpiéndome y de sus incansables disculpas por un asunto que prefería dejar en el olvido, me decidí a levantar un poco la voz, para posteriormente acercarme un par de pasos hacia donde él estaba de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa —. Entiendo todo lo que dices, pero yo también quiero decirte muchas cosas y me gustaría que me escucharas, ¿Quieres?

—De acuerdo, lo sien…— no quería que siguiera disculpándose más de lo que ya lo había hecho, así que tomando un poco de osadía, me atreví a colocar mi dedo índice sobre sus labios, callando cualquier posible queja que tuviera o alguna otra cosa que quisiera soltar y lograra interrumpirme en mi declaración.

Me sonrojé un poco cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero, al ver que las mejillas de él también estaban coloreadas de un leve tono carmín, mi motivación fue en aumento y una risa se escapó de mis labios; muy ligera, casi inaudible.

—Yo, estuve hablando con Tomoyo hace rato y me di cuenta de algo— hablé, bajando las manos hasta colocarlas sobre mi pecho, a la par que desviaba la mirada y la llevaba hasta el suelo, sin atreverme a mirarlo —. Desde hace tiempo me siento muy extraña cuando estoy contigo y no sabía porque, así que me puse a analizar todo y me di cuenta de que…

—¿De qué?

—De que yo…— quise tomar valor, de verdad que quise hacer que las palabras salieran de mi boca, pero repentinamente se había formado un nudo en mi garganta, tan grande que me impedía soltar palabra, además de que el calor en mis mejillas no estaba ayudando para nada y el temblor de mis manos me estaba volviendo loca —. ¿S-sabes qué?, tal vez pueda decírtelo luego, e-el festival está por comenzar, a-así que vamos— estaba actuando terriblemente cobarde y lo sabía, pero pese a que en mi interior había una fuerte determinación por confesarme, no podía evitar que cierto temor me asaltara por arruinarlo todo o por hacer que nuestra amistad se fuera definitivamente a pique.

Así que evitando darle la cara comencé a caminar hasta pasar a un lado de él, con el firme propósito de dejar todo para otro momento, cuando las cosas estuvieran más tranquilas y la situación se prestara mejor…

Y lo habría hecho, de verdad que me habría alejado, de no ser porque Shaoran me detuvo sosteniendo mi brazo y luego de jalarme suavemente me pegó a su cuerpo, pasando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y colocando una mano sobre mi rostro, obligándome a que le mirara.

—¿De qué, Sakura?— volvió a preguntar, como omitiendo todo lo que yo le había dicho posterior a eso, dejándolo en un olvido eterno que no sabía exactamente donde quedaba.

Le mire entonces, con el corazón desbocado, las mejillas ardiéndome, el cuerpo temblando y la respiración cortada.

 _Dios, si se acerca tanto… yo…_

—De que…— contuve la respiración, un segundo, dos, hasta diez… —. De que yo...— Shaoran se acercó otro poco, podía sentir su rostro cerca del mío, su respiración chocando contra mis labios y sus ojos fijos en mi rostro, expectante, como si tratara de averiguar el secreto detrás de las palabras que aún no podía mencionar.

Y entonces, me di cuenta de todo…

Porque no iba a poder demostrarlo con palabras, más bien, necesitaba hacer que él lo sintiera, que supiera, lo más claramente posible, todos aquellos sentimientos que tenía hacia él.

Subí mis manos, que había mantenido pegadas sobre mi pecho y luego de sostener su rostro con ellas finalmente lo besé…

* * *

 **N/A:**

Sé que dije que iba a actualizar hasta entrado el 2016 y eso, pero luego de hacer una encuesta en Facebook me di cuenta de que debía subir este capítulo antes de que el año terminara (mentira xD)

La verdad es que no pude resistirme a subirlo y menos porque ya lo tenía listo para publicar, así que aquí lo dejo, como un regalo de fin de año para todos ustedes, mis amados lectores que me han acompañado desde que empezó la historia hasta ahora.

Pues bien, ya saben que les deseo lo mejor para este año nuevo y que espero tengan un maravilloso día, como siempre.

Nos leemos prontito y que las musas los acompañen siempre.

Bye-Bye


	11. Confrontación

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a CLAMP

* * *

 **Hitsuzen**

 _ **Capítulo décimo primero.**_

 _ **Confrontación.**_

* * *

 **(Shaoran)**

Hay momentos en la vida que transcurren de formas inesperadas, en las situaciones menos pensadas y en circunstancias que podrían resultar extrañas, a tal grado que pueden llegar a sorprender, inclusive, a la persona más escéptica del universo. Porque son cosas que ocurren tan irónicamente que cuesta trabajo asimilarlas o creer que están sucediendo y no porque sean del tipo experiencia sobrenatural, más bien porque en ellas está involucrado ese factor sorpresa que logra sacar de balance a cualquiera.

Lo de hoy, por ejemplo, es una de esas eventualidades que jamás en la vida podría haberme imaginado, sobretodo porque yo no era de los que fantaseaban demasiado con este tipo de cosas que, hasta hace unas horas, a mí me habrían parecido imposibles y hasta absurdas…

Jamás en la vida habría podido creer que estaría junto a Sakura en un momento como ese, en un lugar como ese y recibiendo un beso como _ese_. Uno en donde estaría implicado un sentimiento que correspondía perfectamente a todos los que yo me había guardado desde hace quien sabe cuánto tiempo, porque había sido ella quien había tenido la iniciativa para acortar las distancias que nos separaban, aún y cuando yo internamente me había debatido segundos antes en si hacerlo o no y en qué tan adecuado podría ser.

Y me había tomado tan de sorpresa que ahora sólo podía atinar a quedarme paralizado, sin hacer _nada._

¿De qué me había perdido?

—L-lo siento— escuché que se disculpaba, una vez pudimos separarnos —. E-es sólo que, quería que supieras que… me gustas, mucho— dijo apenas, con un tono de voz que iba disminuyendo conforme las palabras salían, lentamente, como si temiera decirlas.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco en ese mismo momento, porque si alguien me lo hubiera contado jamás les habría creído, ¡Ni un poco!

Dios, quería hacer tantas cosas, decirle tantas cosas, pero estaba lo suficientemente aturdido como para actuar de una forma razonable o coherente. En realidad mi mente seguía trabajando a mil revoluciones por minuto, pensando, atando cabos, ligando recuerdos, tratando de digerir la noticia de alguna forma que no resultara tan terriblemente eufórica.

—S-Sakura yo…

—N-no hace falta que digas algo, s-sé que es muy repentino y que posiblemente no sientas lo mismo que yo, pero quería decírtelo de todos modos.

—¿Y piensas de verdad que no siento lo mismo por ti?— Sakura había lanzado su primer discurso en contraataque, sin dejarme hablar lo suficiente como para negar las múltiples idas que podían estar formándose en su cabeza. Sin embargo, justo cuando solté aquella pregunta, en respuesta a sus palabras, ella levantó la mirada que había mantenido sobre el piso y me observó con tanta sorpresa y atención que me resultó hasta gracioso.

Si creía, por un instante, que no iba a corresponderle, estaba demasiado equivocada y yo, por lo menos, estaba dispuesto a hacer que ella me entendiera también, así tuviera que retenerla a mi lado durante las horas siguientes, importándome un comino lo mucho que tuviera que disculparme con su padre por llevarla tan tarde a casa o las miles de miradas asesinas y amenazas que recibiera de parte del imbécil de su hermano.

Era feliz, maldición, tan jodidamente feliz que no alcanzaba a distinguir riesgos ni pormenores.

Nada.

—Entonces, eso quiere decir que…

—Que tu también me gustas Sakura, y me gustas mucho, créeme— ella se sonrojó cual manzana, pero yo no iba a permitir que dijera otra cosa. En el instante en que notifiqué todo lo que necesitaba saber, me acerqué definitivamente para acortar las distancias y disfrutar de un beso como tal, uno en el que yo no estuviera totalmente paralizado por la sorpresa del momento y en el que Sakura pudiera sentir, tanto como yo, todo lo que ella podía provocar en mi con tan sólo mirarme, con esos ojos verdes que tanto me habían gustado desde que me había dado cuenta de lo hermosos que eran.

Sus brazos fueron en torno a mi cuello y yo la sujeté de una forma casi posesiva, acercándola a mí lo más que podía, de tal modo que no pudiera alejarse o ir a algún otro lugar que no fuera ese, junto a mí, compartiendo el momento que había esperado durante años.

Sus labios cálidos rozaban los míos de una forma sutil, sin exigencias, en una caricia dulce y plena, moviéndose lentamente, mientras el tiempo y el ruido de la gente a lo lejos se iban quedando atrás, para dejar un espacio que era sólo para nosotros, donde no había lugar para trivialidades o cosas de menor importancia.

Sólo los dos…

Cuando volvimos a separarnos un poco, lo suficiente como para tomar el oxígeno perdido, me di cuenta de que ella seguía adorablemente sonrojada, mirándome de la misma forma dulce de siempre, acompañando el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa que logró contagiarme de felicidad y emoción.

Reí un poco, ella también lo hizo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la vi envolviéndome en un abrazo suave, tan cálido como su presencia…

—Por un momento pensé que me rechazarías— le oí decir —. Por eso dudé en decírtelo y me comporté como cobarde al querer huir.

—En dado caso el cobarde soy yo— confesé, ella se separó para mirarme —. Debí decirte lo que sentía desde hace mucho.

—¿Desde hace mucho?— indagó —. Eso quiere decir que, ¿Tu sabias lo que sentías por mi desde antes?— me quedé callado, esperando a que el silencio pudiera dar una respuesta contundente a sus múltiples preguntas. Sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en observar el agua cristalina del lago frente a nosotros y seguidamente volvió su mirada al piso, como avergonzada.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Soy una persona horrible, ¿Verdad?— su tono de voz había sido apenas un murmullo, que se hubiera perdido en la lejanía de no ser porque estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharla —. No pude darme cuenta de cómo te sentías y te involucre en todo lo relacionado con Yukito, sin saber que posiblemente estaba lastimándote con eso.

—Sakura— llamé, ella levantó su rostro para dirigir nuevamente su atención a mí y yo prácticamente la obligué a que se mantuviera así. —. Nada de eso tiene importancia ahora, además, si me dieran a escoger, no me importaría involucrarme otra vez en tus citas con Tsukishiro, a cambio de este final.

—¿Eres masoquista, entonces?

—Tal vez un poco— respondí, Sakura rio —. Si vamos a culparnos de algo, entonces yo también debo ser una terrible persona por no darme cuenta de lo que estabas sintiendo— Sakura negó un par de veces con la cabeza, al tiempo que se acercaba ligeramente y juntaba su frente con la mía, en un suave contacto.

—En ese caso dejemos las cosas como están, ¿Te parece bien?— propuso y yo no pude estar más de acuerdo con ella. Finalmente las cosas habían salido bien, aunque aún no conocía del todo los detalles, pero daba igual.

Estuvimos un rato más en ese mismo sitio, observando la luna en lo alto, el lago cristalino al frente y algunas luciérnagas que se posaban sobre arboles cercanos a ratos, hasta que Sakura pareció recordar el hecho de que Tomoyo podía continuar paseando por el templo junto a Tsukishiro, factor que nos obligó a volver a la realidad y nos hizo comenzar a caminar de vuelta al festival, en donde las personas seguían disfrutando de la noche, sin reparar en el tiempo.

Por suerte no paso mucho cuando una sonriente Tomoyo comenzó a correr hacia nosotros, luego de habernos encontrado en medio de la multitud de personas que seguían arribando al templo, sin descanso.

—¡Al fin los encuentro!— chilló, con su mismo tono eufórico de siempre, al tiempo que se acercaba a Sakura y la envolvía en un abrazo asfixiante que a ella parecía no molestarle en lo absoluto —. El joven Yukito se fue hace unos minutos, dijo que iba a ayudar a Touya en algo de su trabajo hoy y que lo disculpara contigo.

—Era de suponerse que mi hermano haría algo como eso para hacerme volver antes a casa— respondió, con un suspiro resignado de por medio —. Pero da igual, sólo espero que Yukito no vaya a resultar víctima de su mal humor.

—No creo que eso suceda— habló Daidouji, separándose definitivamente de Sakura, para posteriormente lanzar una mirada traviesa, como si estuviera planeando una de sus tantas locuras —. Pero, dejando eso de lado, todo parece ser que ustedes dos ya lograron entenderse, ¿Verdad?— Sakura se sonrojó como casi siempre que se sentía en evidencia y yo sólo pude carraspear, incomodo.

De cierta forma ya me había acostumbrado a las preguntas engorrosas de Tomoyo, pero no lo suficiente como para que dejaran de provocar ese efecto en mí, de la noche a la mañana.

—S-Sólo estuvimos aclarando las cosas— respondí, atrayendo la mirada expectante de ella.

—¡Me parece más que perfecto!, ¡Me encanta la pareja que hacen ustedes dos!, ¡Son los novios más adorables de todo el mundo!— Tomoyo se colocó entre ambos, luego de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo feliz que parecía estar por ambos y seguidamente nos envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, el mismo que evidenciaba el orgullo que la llenaba por haber logrado todo aquello que se había propuesto, que incluía lo del plan de conquista y demás.

Sakura y yo nos miramos un momento, antes de sonreírnos.

Novios…

No habíamos hablado de eso durante el tiempo que habíamos estado solos, pero no había necesidad, tampoco. Porque estábamos de acuerdo en que nuestra relación había cambiado desde hace tiempo, que éramos amigos, pero de cierta forma habíamos querido ser algo más…

Pronto nos vimos caminando alrededor del templo, contemplando las estrellas en lo alto, comprando comida y participando en juegos de mesa. Pasando tiempo como siempre, riendo a momentos, disfrutando del evento que había surgido casi por casualidad, acomodando las piezas que estaban sueltas en nuestro rompecabezas de vida, llenando vacíos, creando nuevos recuerdos.

El evento de fuegos artificiales comenzó y todas las luces en el templo fueron apagadas, mientras nosotros permanecíamos en el centro del lugar, donde toda la gente se había reunido para contemplar el espectáculo final.

Tomoyo había desaparecido para ese momento, pero nosotros sabíamos perfectamente la razón…

En el breve silencio que se formaba, entre cada estallido de los fuegos artificiales en lo alto, su mirada y la mía se encontraron finalmente. Sakura se acercó otro poco, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y yo coloque mis manos sobre su cintura, en un contacto íntimo y perfecto, como era todo lo que tenía que ver con ella.

La besé varias veces esa noche, con todos los sentimientos que me llenaban el alma, permitiendo que una sensación de plenitud se alojara en mi corazón, cada vez que ella correspondía y me observaba atentamente, acompañada de la misma sonrisa amable y cálida de siempre, aquella que solía dirigir hacia mi cada vez que quería que nos sintiéramos en complicidad, como cuando guardábamos secretos que no esperábamos revelar a nadie en el mundo.

Todo estaba bien ahora…

Y seguiría de esa forma mientras Sakura estuviera a mi lado, compartiendo esos pequeños instantes que sólo podían ser especiales junto a ella.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Hola mis amados lectores!

Me puse a trabajar en este capítulo pero no había podido subirlo antes por cuestiones del tiempo y eso, mis vacaciones ya casi terminan (para mi desgracia), así que quise traer este capítulo antes de que algo más suceda o de que el tiempo me absorba demasiado.

Alguien me pregunto por ahí si este iba a ser el capítulo final y no, xD, el capítulo final es el siguiente mis queridos, así es, Hitsuzen terminará en el capítulo doce que será la siguiente actualización, concluyendo con el POV de Sakura. (Lágrimas on xD)

Muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos y bellos reviews, me he leído todos y cada uno (luego de que Fanfiction no me permitiera hacerlo durante días ¬¬) y agradezco profundamente el apoyo y el cariño que me han brindado desde que esta historia comenzó hasta ahora.

¡Feliz inicio de año para todos!, les mando un abrazo gigantesco y que las musas siempre los acompañen.

Bye-Bye


	12. Inevitable

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a CLAMP

 _Dedicado a Suzu, por ser mi compañera de delirios y por el apoyo que le dio a esta historia desde el principio._

* * *

 **Hitsuzen**

 _ **Capítulo final.**_

 _ **Inevitable.**_

* * *

 **(Sakura)**

La noche en Tomoeda estaba por lo demás tranquila…

Las estrellas en lo alto se veían muy claras, a ratos eran cubiertas por algunas nubes que se movían impulsadas por el viento, pero una vez seguían con su camino, desvaneciéndose o separándose en partes diminutas, dejaban a la vista un hermoso paisaje del cielo nocturno que se complementaba perfectamente con el momento que estaba viviendo en ese preciso instante.

Agaché la mirada hasta posarla sobre mi mano derecha y fue entonces que sentí como un ligero calor llegaba hasta mis mejillas, como casi siempre lo hacía, cada que notaba la presencia de cierto chico castaño a mi lado, el cual tenía sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, de forma suave y sutil, pero a la vez con ese instinto protector que me hacía sentir segura.

Sonreí sin que se diera cuenta, aunque, para el momento en que llegamos al parque pingüino, no pude seguir disimulando que me había pasado todo ese tiempo mirándolo, porque casi al instante Shaoran lanzó una pequeña risa y se giró para encararme.

Al sentirme terriblemente descubierta fue entonces que sí, me sonrojé cual manzana…

—Me encanta que me mires con tanta atención Sakura, pero después de un tiempo comienzo a sentirme en desventaja— me dijo, con un tono de voz suave que hizo temblar mis rodillas —. Además, no soy tan atractivo como para merecer tanto.

—¿Estás jugando, cierto?— le dije, con cierto deje de sarcasmo y él rio, divertido —. No creo que tenga que recordarte que un montón de chicas en el instituto se han puesto en contra mía desde que saben que somos novios y yo, a diferencia tuya, tengo que lidiar con miradas asesinas a diario, por si no lo sabías, chico "no soy tan atractivo"— Shaoran carraspeó un tanto incomodo ante mi comentario, pero yo no pude evitar que una risa se me escapara, porque eran esos momentos, en los que cambiábamos repentinamente de papeles, cuando nuestras conversaciones se tornaban divertidas y únicas.

Luego de un rato en silencio Shaoran lanzó un suspiro y yo me volví a verlo, interrogante.

—Ya es bastante tarde— concedió, yo asentí —. Debería llevarte a casa ahora.

—Pero no lo digas como si fuera una tragedia, Shaoran— hablé, haciendo uso de cierto tono consolador que usaba para cada una de esas ocasiones —. Además tu casa está frente a la mía, no estamos tan lejos como para…— ni bien terminé de hablar, el chico frente a mí me haló hacia su cuerpo y envolviéndome con sus brazos me brindo un abrazo cálido y dulce.

Me quedé de piedra por un momento, antes de que mis manos viajaran hasta su espalda, correspondiendo el gesto.

—No importa, sabes que si por mi fuera, me quedaría junto a ti para siempre— me sonrojé hasta las orejas con el comentario, pero igual no pude evitar que una sonrisa idiota abordara mis labios, como en cada ocasión que Shaoran me susurraba cosas dulces al oído, siempre que teníamos oportunidad de estar juntos y a solas.

Llevábamos cerca de cinco meses siendo novios y por lo menos para mí, parecía que el tiempo seguía deteniéndose en cada instante que estábamos así, compartiendo experiencias y transmitiendo todos aquellos sentimientos que teníamos el uno por el otro.

Cerré los ojos, aspirando la fragancia masculina del que había sido mi amigo y confidente desde hacía tantos años atrás y que ahora, estando ahí conmigo, lograba transmitirme tanto y hacerme sentir tanto con esos gestos tan delicados que tenía únicamente conmigo.

Conmigo y con nadie más.

Levanté la cabeza en el instante en que nos separamos un poco y él aparto un mechón de mi rostro, con la misma delicadeza que si tocara las alas de una mariposa, en el instante justo en que su rostro se acercó definitivamente al mío, para besarme.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, sintiendo el contacto tan íntimo como si fuera la primera vez que nuestros labios se tocaban, moviendo mi boca al ritmo de la suya, probando y deleitándome con aquel sabor a chocolate y café.

Lo quería tanto, tanto como mi corazón me lo permitía, tanto como siempre y tanto como nunca.

—Te quiero Shaoran, muchísimo— dije, apenas nos separamos lo suficiente como para tomar el oxígeno perdido y casi sentí como sonreía contra mi cabello, luego de que me hubiera envuelto en un abrazo que me hizo delirar de amor.

—Yo también te quiero Sakura, como no tienes idea— correspondió —. Pero creo que ahora si debemos irnos, de no hacerlo, el idiota de tu hermano seguro querrá matarme— una risa escapó de mi boca en el momento en que hizo notar su tan evidente fastidio, que a mi parecer resultaba particularmente interesante…

A pesar de que Shaoran era de confianza completa para mi padre, era Touya quien parecía no querer aceptarlo como mi novio. Desde que éramos amigos siempre habían mantenido cierta rivalidad que jamás alcancé a comprender y ahora que ya teníamos un compromiso, por así llamarlo formal, el aparente rechazo de mi hermano parecía haber incrementado, pese a que yo me esforzaba inútilmente por hacerlo entrar en razón.

Ni hablar, no todo se puede en esta vida.

Para el momento en que llegamos a casa, Touya ya estaba esperando de pie sobre el umbral de la puerta, con su horrible cara de pocos amigos y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, acompañado del mismo gesto de odio que solía tener reservado para Shaoran, cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban.

Sonreí nerviosamente, pero nada pareció tranquilizar a mi hermano y menos cuando vio como mi novio correspondía a sus gestos, de la misma manera de siempre, con una mirada acida y un gruñido de por medio.

¿Cuándo sería el día en que se llevarían bien, como dos personas normales?

—¿Ya viste la hora, mocoso?— soltó Touya, como primer ataque y al hacerlo pude ver de reojo como Shaoran tensaba los hombros, probablemente conteniendo el impulso de soltar algún golpe que fuera directo al rostro de mi hermano.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, cavernícola, fue tu padre quien me concedió el permiso para salir con Sakura, así que es él quien tiene derecho a reclamarme algo, no tú.

—¿A quién mierda le dices cavernícola?

—A la misma mierda que me llamó mocoso.

—¡Hey, basta!— para ese momento Shaoran y Touya ya se habían acercado peligrosamente, como si estuvieran a punto de iniciar una pelea que no concluiría hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando mi padre llegara a casa luego de una de sus tantas expediciones y pudiera controlar el temperamento de mi hermano, que sólo lograba ser tranquilizado por él.

Coloqué ambas manos sobre el pecho de Shaoran y con un empujón suave hice que retrocediera unos pasos, lo suficiente como para alejarlo de aquel probable enfrentamiento.

—Oye, tranquilo, es mejor que vayas a casa por hoy, ¿Sí?, yo me encargaré de darle su merecido— dije y a mis espaldas Touya frunció aún más el ceño, al advertir mi comentario en su contra—. Saluda a tu mamá de mi parte, dile que pronto iré a comer esas deliciosas galletas que acordamos.

—Seguro, nos vemos luego— luego de regalarme una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla, Shaoran se dio media vuelta y finalmente comenzó a caminar hasta su casa, dejándome completamente a solas con Touya que, para variar, seguía teniendo sobre su rostro el mismo gesto de malhumor.

—Aun no entiendo cómo es que puedes ser novia de un mocoso tan desagradable y peor, como es que él soporta salir con un monstruo tan feo y…— bastó que soltara aquel horripilante apodo con el que solía llamarme, para que yo, en un reflejo rápido, dirigiera uno de mis pies hacia su tobillo, el cual golpeé sin piedad alguna.

Él se retorció de dolor en el instante en que sintió una aguda punzada recorriéndole la pierna y yo, por otro lado, sonreí, sintiéndome más que victoriosa.

—Buenas noches hermano, que descanses— no me quedé a discutir con él sobre las razones por las que Shaoran y yo éramos novios y mucho menos a alegar mi derecho a ser llamada por el hermoso nombre que mis padres se habían encargado de darme al nacer. Así que, esperando a que mi hermano entendiera la lección por ese día, entré a casa y comencé a subir las escaleras rápidamente.

Al llegar a mi habitación, me acerqué hasta la ventana y sin reparos la abrí, encontrándome con que Shaoran estaba ya del otro lado, sentado frente a su escritorio, jugando con la misma pelota de esponja que lanzaba al aire, cachándola apenas terminaba de hacer su recorrido.

Tomé una de las piedritas que guardaba sobre una de las macetas al lado, especiales para momentos como esos y luego de cerrar un ojo, afinando un poco mi puntería, la lancé contra su ventana, logrando con ello que Li volteara su atención hasta donde yo estaba.

Lo vi levantar una ceja con desconcierto y luego de agacharse me mostró un pequeño letrero, hecho en una de las tantas hojas que tenía el cuaderno que guardaba cerca de su escritorio y que usaba para comunicarse conmigo, de aquella forma tan silenciosa que usábamos desde hacía quien sabe cuántos años.

 _¿Qué pasa, tuviste más problemas con el idiota de tu hermano?_

Sonreí abiertamente ante la pregunta, giré mi atención hacia mi libreta rosada que estaba a un lado mío y luego de escribir la respuesta, coloqué la hoja a una altura pertinente, lo suficiente como para que pudiera verla.

 _Para nada, te dije que le daría su merecido, así que no hay que preocuparse más por él._

Vi que sus labios se curveaban en una sonrisa y seguidamente escribió:

 _Eso está bien, pero deberías irte a dormir, es tarde._

Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza, sin embargo lejos de obedecer, terminé por tomar otra hoja, está vez la última del cuaderno y, luego de sonrojarme un poco, escribí sobre ella lo que tanto quería pedir y lo que me había motivado a subir con tanta prisa y llamarlo.

Coloqué el letrero sobre la ventana y vi como, luego de leerlo, Shaoran se sonrojaba, para después colocar una mano sobre su boca, como cada vez que se sentía avergonzado y finalmente, una vez su mente proceso mi petición, terminó por asentir.

 _¿Duermes conmigo?_

Me hizo algunas señas, como incitándome a que me colocara mi ropa para dormir primero y, luego de que yo acatara la que parecía ser la condición principal, Shaoran abrió la ventana de su dormitorio, la cerró apenas salió, y luego de balancearse sobre el árbol que se encontraba en medio de nuestras casas, finalmente llegó a mi habitación, a la que se adentró de forma silenciosa, con la misma cautela que la de un gato.

Sonreí un poco, él también lo hizo, aunque en el camino tuvo que quitarse algunas hojitas que quedaron sobre su ropa y cabello.

—Eres una mente maestra, ¿Planeaste esto desde que estábamos en el parque pingüino, cierto?— preguntó, yo reí —. Debí suponerlo, generalmente soy yo quien te convence para volver antes y no al revés.

—Lo sé, pero no sabía si proponerlo o no, siendo que Touya está en la habitación al final del pasillo y parece tener ojos en la espalda, junto a esos oídos bonicos que captan cualquier ruido, aunque ya puse seguro a la puerta para que no pueda entrar mientras…

—Entonces dejemos de hablar tanto y vamos a dormir— contuve un grito de sorpresa en el momento en que Shaoran me levantó del piso, llevándome en brazos hasta la cama donde me recostó, para posteriormente caminar hasta el interruptor de la luz, apagarlo y colocarse a un lado mío, cubriéndonos a ambos con las mantas rosadas.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo cuando sentí uno de sus brazos rodear mi cintura para acercarme a él y acto seguido, como si leyera mis pensamientos, me envolvió entre sus brazos, derrumbando con ello todas mis defensas, haciéndome sonrojar.

Coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón algo acelerado y escuchando su respiración acompasada, tranquila, la misma que se combinaba perfectamente con la mía.

No era la primera vez que dormíamos juntos, de hecho habíamos adquirido aquel "hábito" desde hacía un par de meses atrás, cierto día de tormenta cuando yo me había quedado sola en casa, con un miedo terrible a los fantasmas y mucha incertidumbre que no me dejó dormir hasta que Shaoran logró escapar de su dormitorio, para dirigirse al mío, donde luego de consolarme durante largo rato, finalmente logró que pudiera caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

Desde entonces el dormir con Shaoran se había vuelto para mi prácticamente una necesidad, porque los días en los que acordábamos quedarnos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones, sin salir corriendo a la del otro, se me hacían terriblemente tortuosos, sobretodo porque me sentía sola sin él, vacía, como si me quitaran algo importante.

Sonreí para mis adentros, acurrucándome un poco sobre el pecho de mí amado Shaoran.

Hasta que recordé un detalle que me había olvidado de mencionar…

—Shaoran— susurré, llamándolo —. Creo que Tomoyo está enamorada.

—¿Tomoyo?— cuestionó, como si no se creyera lo que acababa de confesar —. Eso es nuevo, nunca lo pensé de ella, siendo que es tan… rara.

—Oye, Tomoyo es una chica genial, es natural que se fije en alguien igual de genial que ella.

—No me digas, seguro se trata de Eriol— me levanté de la cama, apenas unos centímetros para verlo y abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Porque últimamente se pasan tiempo juntos y Eriol termina con cara de idiota en cada ocasión— me reí un poco al imaginar la escena, pero al instante levanté una ceja, con duda.

—¿Entonces eso quiere decir que se gustan, pero ninguno se ha declarado?— Shaoran sonrió entre la oscuridad de la habitación, pero apenas iba a preguntar la razón del gesto, cuando sus brazos se dirigieron a mi espalda y me empujó suavemente hacia sí, haciéndome caer de nuevo a su lado, donde me envolvió en el mismo abrazo que yo había deshecho, segundos antes.

—Puede ser, ya se darán cuenta ellos solos— contestó, yo lo miré.

—¿Y si no?

—Lo harán, ellos son muy inteligentes, ya sabes…— dijo —. Pero si no, siempre podemos hacer alguno de los planes de Tomoyo y todo saldrá bien, es el _Hitsuzen_ , a fin de cuentas— reí ligeramente, aunque pronto me vi acurrucándome de nuevo a su lado y una vez pude colocar mis manos sobre su pecho, finalmente cerré los ojos, al mismo tiempo que Shaoran lo hacía.

Era cierto, porque si el destino de mi amiga y Eriol era estar juntos, probablemente así sería y de forma inevitable, además.

Así como había sido inevitable que Shaoran y yo estuviéramos en esta situación, como novios, queriéndonos con el alma y compartiendo momentos especiales.

Y aunque yo en un principio no lo había entendido y me había encargado de hacerme creer que podía estar bien con otra persona que no fuera él, ahora estaba segura de que ese mismo destino se había encargado de hacerme ver lo equivocada que me encontraba.

Porque lo entendía, luego de tantas cosas, que todo lo que nos había pasado era inevitable, nuestra amistad, los problemas, el amor, todo…

Y así seguiría siendo, para siempre y por el resto de nuestras vidas.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Hola!, Sé que estuve muy desaparecida con esta historia pero no había tenido el tiempo requerido como para terminarla, entre la universidad y el trabajo mis ocupaciones redujeron mis posibilidades de escribir a nada y es ahora, muchos días después, cuando la musa finalmente me acompañó para darle final a este fic.

El capítulo está escrito desde el punto de vista de Sakura y aunque es corto, refleja lo que fue de la relación de los castaños, luego de que Sakura finalmente sacó de la friendzone a nuestro amado castaño xD

En fin, yo espero que el capítulo les haya gustado tanto como la historia, agradezco mucho a aquellos lectores que se tomaron parte de su tiempo para comentar y leerme, ha sido un honor compartir este fic con ustedes y yo espero estar pronto por aquí con una nueva historia, ya saben, algún delirio mío que salga por ahí xD

Nos estamos leyendo, les mando un abrazo enorme y que las musas siempre los acompañen.

Hasta pronto ;)


End file.
